Battle
by oatsandroses
Summary: Stefan and Damon found themselves involved with the same woman, Bonnie Bennett. It's been two years and they finally had enough of sharing the love of their life and decide to battle to the death for her love. STEFONNIE & BAMON
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my newest story, this one is completely different from all my others, never had I written a fic with Bonnie involved with both of the brothers in this way and it's been awhile since I used the supernatural element in my fics. Most of the time I'm more of the AH (all human) type girl, but I thought I'd switch it up. Let me know what you think, and please. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bonnie never pictured herself to be in this particular situation before. Ever. Involved with two brothers— vampires for that matter—whom she both loved and could picture herself being with for a long time. She even pictured herself turning for one of them, but being a witch felt all too good for her to consider turning at the moment, but maybe some time down the road she would turn into a vampire and ride off into the moonlight with either Salvatore, but for now, she was having her fun. Living it up in a mansion in the middle of nowhere where they couldn't be bothered from the outside world.

People around town knew about the arrangement that they had going on and at first there was nothing but disgust, but after two years, they were used to seeing Bonnie with either Stefan or Damon on her arm but never both when they would decide to show their faces.

She liked to hang out with them separately though when they first got together they all hung out in a group all the time, but when she got to really know them and realize that their personalities were different, she preferred the one-on-one time so they could be themselves.

Bonnie smiled as she was pulled into the arms of Stefan in the hot tub then soon their lips met. Stefan was more of the romantic, she found, but a rough lover. He would take her out on dates and make sure that she was as relaxed as she could possibly be and was pleased to the absolute fullest. She would never admit this to either of them, but she fell in love with him first.

When she first met him, she was out shopping with her friends and she caught him staring from the corner of her eye. He was cute from what she could tell but when he built up enough courage to walk up to her, she saw nothing but hotness. He was polite and made her blush multiple times before he even introduced himself and when he did, he made her blush even more after that. Bonnie instantly felt connected to him and started picturing her in a white dress walking down the aisle right then and there.

When they first had sex, round one was as she expected it to be; nice, slow, and pleasing. Round two was anything but. They got familiar with each other bodies because of the pace so she figured he felt more confident to kick things up a notch and quite frankly, she was glad that he did. He let his true colors come out and she liked this side of him. When it was over, they found themselves in a makeout session before cuddling and sleeping. It was the first time that she has ever went to bed with a smile on her face. His hand was running along the length of her arm and a kiss would be placed on her shoulder and as his movements got slower and slower, she feel asleep.

Stefan pulled away from her lips then kissed her neck once afterwards removing the shades that she had shielding her face so he could stare into those eyes of hers. She was going to declare her love for him right then, but was pulled into the arms of her other lover, Damon.

When she first met the older brother, she was at her past job bartending for a local club. Men would flirt with her and hit on her all the time and she quickly got used to tuning those guys out, but somehow Damon's voice made it past the barrier.

Even in the dimness, she could tell that he had those ocean blue eyes that she found herself get lost in quickly.

She laughed when he bought her a drink and they toasted to something random before downing their shots. He stayed with her until the club closed and made sure that she made it home safely before giving her his number to which she called him the very next day. Sure she was with Stefan at the time, but she didn't want to put all her eggs in one basket although she had a feeling that Stefan would be in her life for a while.

Damon was the more _carpe diem_ of the two. She always had a rush whenever they would go out and her head would spin with excitement and a smile never left her face whether it was from excitement or just simply from having too good of a time to not smile. She did things with him that she probably would've never done, like bungee jumping for one, but she was glad that he pushed her limits because if he hadn't, she would've never felt more alive and free.

She faintly remembers their first time, not because it was bad but because they were so caught up in the moment that she couldn't comprehend what was happening until she came saying his name. Their second time was the next morning and things were less rushed but it was still so good that she bit her lower lip mostly through it all with her eyes closed. She fell in love with how he made her feel quickly, but it took a little time after that when she fell in love with him.

Imagine her surprise when she was once on a date with Stefan and he took her to his house to show her around when her eyes widened because he just introduced the other guy that she was seeing as his older brother. It put her in a tough spot, but she decided to come clean and since the brothers had loved this woman so deeply they offered her the idea of them sharing her.

Bonnie wasn't for it at first, but somehow she found herself naked on the bed with the two brothers stripped down as well and experienced her first threesome and the pleasure was all too good for her to turn down their offer again. It was only a month after that when they told her their secret thinking that she has to know and that's when they found out that she had a little secret herself which they were glad about because they didn't have to worry about her running away in the middle of the night one day scared for her life that she got herself involved with two vampires.

Bonnie gave Damon the evil eye as he removed the band keeping her hair together in a bun at the top of her head causing the ends of her hair to hit the hot water. She had plans later and now she would have to spend extra time getting ready touching up her hair.

He only grinned and chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him. She moved back to Stefan's side and it was his turn to roll his eyes. Bonnie smiled and shortly after that got out so she could get ready for her dinner date with her best friends.

She hummed a tune looking at her reflection going over her hair with a hair straightener after a quick shower. Bonnie turned then smiled hearing another hum join in and looked back forward in the mirror when he hugged her from behind.

"I'm going on a date with the girls."

"I remember."

She smiled at him through the mirror and when she was finished turned in his arms only to be lifted on the counter top. They kissed only once lingering their lips together before slowly pulling away.

"Be back before twelve."

"Are you putting me on a curfew?" She smiled.

"You're always on a curfew when it's my night to have you, beautiful."

She acted a little shy and blushed turning her head away.

Stefan lifted the corner of his mouth and turned her head to face him then kissed her again. "You're so cute."

Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes gaining a full teeth smile from him. They talked for a few minutes before she hopped off the counter to change only settling on an outfit when Stefan voiced his approval.

She found it a little odd of how territorial he was of her. Whenever they would go out in public, when men would check her out (although knowing that she was fully spoken for), Stefan would make it known that he didn't approve. He would either kiss her, wrap and arm around her or stare the man down so he had no choice but to look away. She would always smile when he did that, it proved that he cared for her a lot and she'd be frightened if the day ever came that he didn't do that anymore.

Before she left the house, Bonnie decided to stop by Damon's room feeling a little bad about how she treated him in the hot tub. She never used one brother to make the other one jealous, not on purpose at least, but she did today and she knew that it hurt his feelings some. She didn't bother knocking on his bedroom door, she just walked in and joined him on his bed. Bonnie frowned noticing that he was still upset so she kissed him mentally letting out a breath of relief when he kissed her back. She wasn't one to apologize but she figured that this situation called for it.

"I'm sorry for kind of rubbing my relationship with Stefan in your face. I've never done that before to either of you so I'm sorry."

Damon grinned. "That's really hot."

Bonnie simply shook her head but smiled. "Me apologizing turns you on?"

She got her answer when his lips met her neck and his tongue came out to play leaving a trail from her collarbone up to her chin. Bonnie enjoyed the feel and had to force herself to move away not wanting to be late. He promised her that he would finish what had started later and Bonnie only smiled walking out his room before practically skipping down the stairs trying to get to her car as quickly as possible. Sure she could just use her magic to teleport herself from point A to point B, but she decided a long time ago that she would only use her powers as a last resort but makes sure that she practices every week with either one of the brothers and sometimes both of them.

Caroline and Elena smiled seeing their friend walk through the door surprisingly on time. They almost started to leave an hour later because with the boys on both sides of her, almost every time one of them would distract her and they find themselves bored trying to save all interesting topics for when Bonnie came. Today, however, they were glad that they left on time otherwise Bonnie would've been the one bored out of her mind.

"Hey girlies." The friends smiled. "What's the 4-1-1?"

"Wow, you've been isolated from the world far too long." Caroline shook her head.

Elena chuckled. "People usually resort to the "what's up" approach."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "So what's up?"

Caroline let out a breath and she knew that somehow, someway her powers were needed. "We— as in Mystic Falls, have sort of a hybrid problem."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie leaned in closer.

"Klaus skipped town going to who knows where, doing God knows what, so I guess since they don't have their sire around, they felt like they could cause trouble. Throwing parties, setting fires, terrorizing the people," Elena listed off. "They need to be stopped."

"We hate to ask you for this, Bon, but we looked through all options possible, but we need _you_ to get rid of them."

"I need a spell first," Bonnie thought, "I need to look but I highly doubt there is such a spell. Hybrids are fairly new, I don't think they were around all those centuries ago. I need some time."

The friends nodded. Bonnie looked down in thought and Caroline sighed.

"Bonnie, you don't have to do this. We just thought that we should get rid of them, but I'm sure that Klaus would be back and maybe they'll go back to the way they were; out of sight, out of mind."

"Thanks, Care, but I want to do this. I've been itching to use my powers, in a good way of course, and since this is the last resort, I'll do it. I just have to talk to Emily first, maybe she knows something."

"Thanks, Bon." Elena smiled placing her hand on top of hers.

The girls moved on to less serious manners like their relationships. Bonnie had double the story, of course, but her friends seemed to help.

If she was honest, she would admit that she was shocked that her friends accepted her choice of life by being with and living with the Salvatore brothers, but she was grateful that she had someone by her side. Her parents disapproved and majorly. At first she was going to tell them that she was only dating Stefan, knowing that he's more of the man that you would bring home, but knew that it wouldn't be fair to keep Damon in the dark so she came clean and till this day there's a part of her that regrets her choice.

After catching up with the girls since she still had some time left before Stefan wanted her home, she decided to go to the old witches house to see if she could contact Emily. Luckily, it worked and Bonnie found herself in a sit down with her ancestor.

-::-

Stefan was sitting in his chair reading a book when she came in. He smiled up at her then frowned slightly seeing the look on her face. He knows her all too well to know that something's troubling her mind.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Bonnie sighed removing her dress, "I just have a lot on my mind."

Stefan sat the book down and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. "What is it?"

She shrugged, "Caroline and Elena told me that they were having a hybrid problem, that Mystic Falls is having a hybrid problem. Klaus' minions are causing trouble around town and they wanted me to help so I agreed and when I left the restaurant, I went to visit Emily to see if there was a spell I can use."

"Was there?"

"Yeah, but it takes up a lot of power and I… I know I have it in me, but I just don't know how much I can take. I've barely used my powers, but I don't want to let everyone down and-"

"Hey," Stefan gathered her head in his hands, "you don't have to do this. Damon and I can take them out."

"I don't want you to." She shook her head. "Once they find out that the both of you are on a killing spree, they'll gang up on you guys, I have to do this."

"I can call Klaus-"

"No, please don't. We already lost you for those months and I don't want to lose you again."

He looked in her eyes and sighed before kissing her forehead. He hated what he put her through, but it was his only option at the time. Go with Klaus and kill or don't go with Klaus and have Bonnie be killed.

Klaus took Bonnie as a threat and honestly if Stefan had refused to go with him, he wouldn't have killed Bonnie but simply forced her to use dark magic to have her join his team. With her, they would've been unstoppable and he knew that Stefan would be more than willing to tag along and he'd find himself with the best crew anyone had ever seen. The Ripper and the witch. He still gets the chills thinking about it.

Stefan managed to get a deal worked out between them in trade for his freedom and at first, Klaus was against it, but Stefan had ended up saving his life from a group of witches who wanted him gone and Klaus thought the least he could do to repay him was set him free.

Stefan wrapped his love in his arms in an embrace and pulled her close. He knew that using magic was their only hope if they wanted to protect the town, but he still didn't want her to do something that could possibly get her killed. He wouldn't know what to do with himself and was scared to think about what would happen to him if something like that ever did happen.

"Lets go to sleep, alright? We can talk more about it in the morning, you need rest."

Bonnie nodded and Stefan let her free of his hold so she could finish getting ready for bed. He watched her every move then opened his arms so she could fit between them and laid back. Bonnie looked up at him and met their lips and after a few minutes, she pulled away and declared to him her love for him. He told her as such back, then ran his hand down her hair encouraging her to close her eyes, and shortly she was asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is chapter one! Let me know what you think in the review box and please follow/favorite if you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie filled Damon in on her dinner date with the girls and he was more supportive in the plan than Stefan was which she knew he'd be. He gave her the confidence that she needed to feel more comfortable about it all. He told her that she was strong, that she could do the spell in her sleep and it was silly, but she believed him. She did, however know that she couldn't perform the spell right away, she needed more practice and Damon was more than glad to help her with it.

She had to hold back her giggles whenever he would encourage her further when he was there getting his ass handed to him. She was going easy on him, she knew that he would heal, but she still didn't want to do too much damage and even though she was going easy, she felt herself grow stronger.

Usually she's against using her magic for unnecessary reasons, but now that's practically all she's been using it for; teleporting up the stairs, reading the dirty minds of her lovers, reading a whole book just by flipping through the pages, she was getting better and better by the day.

So imagine her surprise and quite frankly her despair, when she opened the door and faced the one and only Klaus Mikaelson. He was back in town and she just wondered what exactly he was doing at her doorstep. He seemed to read her mind when he opened his mouth and asked her the question that she just asked herself.

"I'm sure you want to know why I'm here?" Bonnie didn't respond causing Klaus to smirk. "A little birdie told me that you were planning to take out my hybrids."

"And who might that birdie be?"

He smirked again and stepped as close to her as he could without being blocked by the force field of the threshold. "I have ears and eyes everywhere, Bonnie. Maybe if you and your friends were a little more intelligent to discuss such matters in a more private place, your plan would've succeeded, but it didn't. I suggest you back off, Bonnie before you start to see your loved ones disappear."

Before she could even open her mouth, he was gone leaving her standing there and frustrated. She knew that there was no way that she could go through with killing the hybrids now simply because she didn't want her friends harmed, but she started to think of this as a positive.

She now didn't have to risk her life, since Klaus is back in town, the hybrids will follow his every command, and since Klaus liked to keep them out of sight, she knew that that's how they were going to return. She pulled out her phone calling Elena letting her know that their problem had be solved on its own. She sounded relieved and Bonnie started to wonder just how bad things were over there.

"Good news," Bonnie said straddling Stefan's lap, "I don't have to do the spell anymore."

"Why?" He moved his hands to her hips then kissed her once.

"Klaus is back. He stopped by actually and told me to not go through with the plan."

"Klaus is back?"

"Yeah, so I'm good. I know this is good for you too, I know how much you didn't want me to do it because you didn't think I had enough power but-"

"Wait, Bonnie, is that what you think? Is that why you've gone to Damon so much for your training and not me? I know I didn't react so confident with you when you first told me, but I've always believed in you. I love you and I didn't want you to get hurt, but I never doubted your ability. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, I believe in you, I'm your biggest supporter, Bon."

She lifted the corner of her mouth meeting her hand with the side of his face then kissed him. "You don't have to apologize, I was stressed that day and I didn't seem so confident in myself either so I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."

He smirked then met their lips moving his hand into her hair moaning tasting her lower lip. She was already wet for him and wrapped her arms around his neck when he moved her to her back. He kissed down her neck and chest moving down some to the hem of her dress.

"You're already ready for me?" He asked moving the dress up her thighs kissing the inner part of them.

"I'm always ready for you."

He growled gripping her panties in his teeth sliding them down her legs then stripped. She called him over using her pointer finger and he crawled between her legs meeting their lips. He felt his true form wanting to show as she stroked him and he sounded like a little bitch moaning her name, but it all felt too good that he couldn't bring himself to care.

She felt her lower half being pushed up by his hand and his mushroom top running up and down her folds. It was her turn to moan like a little bitch, but just like Stefan, she couldn't bring herself to care. He teased her like this multiple times and only gave it to her when she begged for it.

Bonnie's mouth was opened wide as he pounded in her then soon caught her lip between her teeth as his lips moved to her neck.

She just got finished with her mind blowing apology sex with Stefan and he went to go get her something to eat when she decided to tell Damon the good news and was now having celebratory shower sex. She tries to not sleep with the brothers on the same day, but Damon had his way of getting her to break that rule from time to time.

Damon met their lips kissing her roughly and pulling her close hitting her spot over and over until she came saying his name. He's not far behind her and when it's over, he returns her feet to the shower floor and meets their lips again rubbing soap on her back.

* * *

Bonnie was in her room trying to not freak out. He told her that he was going to get her food hours ago and Stefan still hasn't arrived back home yet. She told Damon this and he told her to calm down and that he'll walk through the door any second now, but that was thirty minutes ago.

She looked quickly to her left seeing someone enter her room and tried not to look disappointed seeing that it was only Damon. He saw the worried look on her face, and if he was honest, he's admit that he was worried too.

Klaus was back in town and maybe Stefan decided to give him a visit and the hybrid lured him back into his Ripper phase. He hoped that his baby bro had more sense and brains than that but he couldn't figure out where else he could be and he wasn't picking up his phone only for him to realize that he left it on his dresser in his room.

"I'm going to head out," Damon said, "see if I find him."

"I'll come with you."

"No, stay here just in case he comes back. Call me if he does." He walked up to her and kissed her once before he sped away.

With Damon gone she found herself a little more freaked, she now had two people to worry about. She knew Klaus wasn't Damon weakness, but he was powerful and could kill Damon if he tried to get in the way. She hoped that he didn't go straight to Klaus' but looked around some first.

"I hope you're in the mood for Chinese."

Bonnie jumped off her bed and ran into his arms letting out the breath she's been holding for hours. Stefan looked down at her strangely but wrapped his arms around her.

"Is everything okay?"

She suddenly grew angry that he didn't know the cause behind her fright and pulled away from the hug and pushed him back. Stefan looked at her shockingly and saw the anger in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Did you go to fucking China to get the food?"

"Bon-"

"I have to call Damon." She said walking to her phone. "I have to call him before he goes over there."

"Over where?" Stefan asked setting the food down. "Bonnie, what's going on?"

"Do you realize what time it is, Stefan? What took an hour tops took you five hours, where were you?"

Before he had the chance to explain, he heard her tell Damon that he was home before ending the call.

"I ran into a friend and I lost track of time. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Were you with Klaus?"

He narrowed his eyes, "What are you trying to say?"

"It's a simple question, Stefan. Where you with Klaus?!"

"Why in the hell would I be with Klaus? What sense does that even make?"

"I know he's your weakness, Stefan, he was practically your brother all those centuries ago, I know the pull he has over you."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Wow. You got on me for not believing in you but yet all this time you didn't believe in me."

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. A part of me doesn't blame you, but Bonnie, you have to stop assuming that you know everything because you don't. I only went off with Klaus because I wanted to save your life, he wanted to kill you so why in the hell would I go talk to him for hours when he wanted to kill the one person that I love? If you really think that low of me then I guess you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

"Stefan," before she had the chance to say more he had already vanished.

She grunted and sat on her bed near tears. She hated that she accused him of this, but she was angry and was going insane so of course she thought of the worst case possible.

He was right, she didn't know everything and thinking it over it made no sense that he would go to Klaus, he's told her plenty of times that he hates him for ever separating them so why would he go buddy it up with him?

"Where's Stefan?" Damon's voice straddled her.

"I accused him of being with Klaus and he got mad at me then left. I don't know where he is."

Damon sighed and walked away about to partake in another goose chase for his brother. He would've stayed with her and comforted her, but he knew her and knew that if he did so she would just ask to be alone.

It wasn't that hard to find Stefan this go 'round. He went the place where he always goes—where they both go after getting into an argument with Bonnie. It was a bar a town over, very old but had the best liquor so the run was worth it. That and the humans there actually liked to be bitten by vampires so the food was on the house.

He tapped his baby bro on the shoulder before sitting down beside him ordering a round of shots and took one in his hand downing it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Damon nodded then asked no more questions.

* * *

Bonnie woke up wrapped in Stefan's arms. She was glad that he was home and even more so that he didn't seem to be so upset with her anymore. Whatever Damon said she mentally thanked him for it but she knew that they needed to talk as well. For now she just enjoyed the feel and smiled when he kissed her ear.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I was never mad, babe, just a bit… upset."

"You were right, Stefan, about everything. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said, I was just worried that's all."

"I'm sorry for that, I honestly lost track of time and when I noticed I wanted to call but I left my phone."

"Who were you with anyway?"

He mentally cursed. "I was uh, I was with... Stacey."

"Stacey," Bonnie said lifting a brow turning in his arms.

"Yeah, she's an old vampire friend." He shrugged.

"I thought Lexi was your old vampire friend."

"She is but Stace…y is just one that I haven't seen in a while. You're not jealous are you?"

Bonnie let out a breath. "I have no right to be jealous at this point."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean me being with you and Damon, I shouldn't ban you from seeing another girl, that's somewhat selfish and hypocritical."

"I think it's sexy." Stefan smiles watching her roll her eyes shaking her head. "But I get it. I mean it's not like you really wanted this in the first place we kind of forced you into this. I'm sorry for that by the way I just felt our strong connection and I didn't want to lose that."

Bonnie takes a minute to think. "I wonder where I would be if I still said no. Who would I be-"

"Who would you be with? If you had to chose, who would you pick?"

Bonnie closed her eyes mentally doing a silencing spell just in case Damon was listening in. She let out a breath and looked into his eyes.

"I can't say, Stefan. If I were to say Damon you wouldn't be able to look at me the same and I'll lose you and if I were you chose you, I'll lose him. I know it's fucked up but I love you both and there maybe a part of me that knows who I ultimately want to be with, but I just… I can't bring myself to voice it. It's selfish, I know, but I don't want to lose either of you."

"I get it."

"But I will tell you a secret since we're on the topic." Stefan moved in a little closer anxiously. "I… I fell in love with you first."

"You did?" She nodded. "When?"

"I can't pick out the exact date right now, but I remember the day when-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need a shirt." Damon said walking in.

Stefan let out a breath and rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Into town. I need to get some things for tonight."

"Tonight?" Bonnie asked sitting up some.

"You forgot? Tonight's our annual Salvatore mansion party, remember, I told you yesterday after w- you got out the shower."

Bonnie stopped her blush. "Oh, right, it must've slipped my mind. I'll go with you, I need to get some stuff."

"Great, we'll leave in an hour." He winked then walked out.

Bonnie smiled then turned back to Stefan connecting their lips. Damon somewhat ruined the moment so she thought she start it back up again. They kiss a little longer before Bonnie's pulls away but he kisses her once bringing a smile to her face.

"I love you, I have to get ready."

"I love you too."

They kissed again and Stefan watched as she left his room and headed down the hall. He sighed then laid back down on the bed facing the ceiling. What Bonnie told him lightened his spirits, but that still doesn't answer the question that he's dying to know.

He's not sure if he really wants to know afraid of what she might say, but he's growing tired of sharing the woman that he loves. He wants to be with Bonnie and have her to be his and only his. He knows that his brother will be hurt and probably hate him more than he already does, but they have centuries to make up and though Bonnie can prolong her aging, he doesn't have centuries to wait for her.

-::-

Damon looked over at her as they were walking down the aisles picking up various snacks and booze for their party later tonight. He was trying to not think about it, but he listened in on the conversation that she shared with Stefan, that is until everything went silent and figured that she put some type of spell over the room. It was getting interesting and he really wanted to know how she answered Stefan's question on who she rather be with, but a part of him knew that she never truly answered the question. Not the way that Stefan wanted her to at least.

He shook his head ridding it of his thoughts then focused back on the present. Bonnie smiled over at him as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to kiss her temple. She moved an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

When they got finished shopping, Damon treated her to lunch. She wasn't all that hungry, but didn't want to turn down his offer.

"It feels like it's been forever since we had a date." Damon realized.

"Yeah, I wonder why that is."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not the best boyfriend."

Bonnie smiles then looks down at her menu playing with the necklace that he had given her around the first time they started seeing each other. Damon lifts the side of his mouth in remembrance then looks down at his menu as well. Technically, he doesn't have to eat but he chooses to whenever he goes out with Bonnie.

"What are you getting, D?"

He sighs, "I don't know, I'll probably just get a plate of fries."

Bonnie starts to laugh and he looks up at her smiling loving the sound. He honestly didn't mean it as a joke, but he loves to hear her laugh especially if he's the reason behind it.

"What about you, babe?"

"Uh, I don't know, I think I'll get a chicken salad."

"White meat?"

"Shut up." Bonnie tries to stop her smile but fails.

Damon chuckles and stands to sit beside her pressing his lips to hers. The waiter comes and takes their orders returning shortly with their drinks before disappearing again.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" He asks after kissing her just once.

"You have, plenty of times… Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Tell me again."

"I love you."

"One more time,"

"I love you, Damon."

He looked into her eyes and kissed her as sweetly as he ever did before. Bonnie felt her stomach turn in the best way possible as their lips connected then shortly parted. With lovesick eyes, she watched him move the hair behind her ears and kissed between her eyes.

Their food was placed in front of them seconds after that, but Bonnie couldn't focus on the food only on the man beside her.

* * *

Red cups were filled with the drink of choice as people danced and even singed along to the music. It was their annual party at the Salvatore's mansion.

Bonnie remembers going to these parties years before she met the boys and starts to wonder why it didn't click when she first met Stefan and Damon. She figured it was because they were busy with more of the older crowed to pay her any mind.

A smile was brought to her face feeling Stefan's arms wrap around her then kiss her neck. Bonnie swayed her hips to the beat and felt him pull her in closer as she brought her arm around his neck.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

Bonnie chuckles but stills then turns around looking at a face that didn't belong to Stefan. The way he held her felt like Stefan and he didn't act shy when he just kissed her so she just assumed. She looked around letting out a breath that neither of the boys were in sight.

"No thanks, but enjoy the party." She said before she quickly fled the scene.

Damon came down from his room finally deciding to join the party. He was the host and it would be rude of him to show up early or on time so he would always wait an hour or two before getting out of bed and heading downstairs to join everyone. He looked to his left seeing Bonnie talking with a group of girls and Stefan by her side with his arm around her. Personally, he doesn't know how his little brother sticks throughout a conversation that Bonnie has with her girl friends, so instead of joining them, he headed straight to the drinks.

Stefan tried to stop himself from falling asleep, but he wanted to dance with his girl so he stayed focused as best he could hearing them ramble on. He sucked in a breath then let it out but looked over at her when he smelled a man's scent. It wasn't Damon and he knows that dudes are all over the place, but he smelt it specifically on her.

He narrowed his eyes at her and Caroline and Elena seeing the look he was giving her made up an excuse to leave and shortly the other girls followed their lead going off to find someone to dance with.

"Were you dancing with someone else?"

Bonnie mentally cursed and turned towards him. "In my defense, I thought he was you."

"You thought he was me?"

"It was from behind, he was so confident and his arms were like yours so I thought-"

"What do you mean he was confident?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I guess I mean he kissed my neck."

"So some random guy comes up to you, dances with you from behind and kisses your neck?"

"Maybe not in that order, but,"

"Which one is he?"

"Stefan, calm down, come on, lets dance."

Bonnie pulled his arm walking them to the dance floor. He wanted to be angry, but just seeing her body move specifically for him, he couldn't pretend. He proudly grabbed her ass making her dance closer to him and met their lips.

It still bothered him that she had mistaken someone else for him so he decided to teach her a lesson so something like that won't ever happen again. He speeds her over to the corner of the room where they have more privacy and pulls away from the kiss to look in her eyes.

"How were you dancing with him?"

Her panties dampened just by the sound of his voice as she turned bringing and arm around his neck and started to sway her hips. Stefan enjoyed the feel before he moved his lips to her ear.

"You see, Bonnie," he started tightening his hold, "if that was me however long ago it was, I would act more than confident, I'd be aggressive." His hand slowly moved up her stomach to grab her breast in his hand. "I know I act sweet when I'm with you, Bon, but when I want you, like I do right now, I wouldn't go for the neck, I'd kiss you where you really want it, but since you're not the pubic type, I'd settle for your lips." He turned her head towards his and met their lips with force.

Bonnie gasped as she was pushed against the wall but shortly realized that the wall was actually Damon when she felt his lips on her neck.

"And while he's doing that, I'll be doing this." The older Salvatore said kissing down her neck to her collar bones, to her chest.

If people weren't distracted with drinking and dancing, they would've witnessed a live porno for free. Bonnie pulls away from her kiss with Stefan to breathe and bites down on her lip when Damon's hand slithers up her dress caressing her inner thigh. She throws her head back stopping her moan feeling Stefan squeeze her breasts and his hard member on her back.

She doesn't have to ask them because soon she was whisked away upstairs laying on her bed naked french kissing Damon as Stefan french kissed her lower lips. Her legs wrapped around his neck pulling his face in closer but she couldn't keep them like that feeling herself growing weak from all the pleasure she was feeling. She stopped herself from moaning Stefan's name and decided to focus more on kissing Damon.

It's been a while since they all shared a bed and she wouldn't call herself missing it, but she wouldn't stop what was about go go down either.

Bonnie moans Stefan's name as she comes in his mouth then finds herself moaning Damon's name when he slides in her. She tries to keep her eyes open to look in his ocean blues but finds her eyes naturally close when her head is forced to the left connecting lips with Stefan. She moans and digs her hands in both of the brothers hair pulling and scratching their scalps.

She doesn't have time to cool down from her high when she finds herself straddling Stefan's lap and starts to ride him. His hands move to her hips to quicken her pace a little. She teased the other brother by biting down on her lip cupping herself looking straight into his eyes. It seemed to turn them both on even more and she soon found herself on her side and Damon slowly sliding in her from behind. They all stopped their movements so she could adjust and once Damon started his slow movements she clung to Stefan. When he felt her hold loosen for her getting user to it, he started his movements.

Damon kisses her shoulder before he exposes his fangs and sinks his teeth into her. Stefan looks at his brother shockingly not knowing that he's been biting her. By the way Bonnie doesn't seem to be shocked or object, he noticed that this isn't the first time.

His eyes meet his brothers coal ones and he smirks swiping his tongue over his teeth ridding it of blood. Stefan narrows his eyes but is forced to not focus on killing his brother when Bonnie pulls his face down and connects their lips.

* * *

Stefan held Bonnie close to his body holding her protectively in his arms. He still couldn't get Damon biting Bonnie out of his mind. He knows that it's only natural, but the fact that they hadn't discussed it is what got to him. He never liked the idea of them biting her and though Bonnie seemed to be okay with it, he wasn't sure if he was.

"Something on your mind, brother?"

Stefan looked up from her face and at his brothers eyes. "How long have you been feeding off Bonnie?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, when were you going to tell me?"

"I don't think you want to know what goes down with Bonnie and I in the bedroom."

"Whatever, Damon."

He grinned. "Oh, I get it. You're jealous."

"Jealous?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're jealous because I can drink from Bonnie knowing that I won't lose control, but if you drink from her, who knows, you might just kill her."

He furrowed his eyebrows wondering if there was any truth to his statement and realized that there were. He looked down at the woman in his arms then back up at Damon seeing his smirk before he whisked Bonnie and himself away to his room. Damon chuckled glad that he got on his bad side knowing that today was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie looked between the brothers knowing that something wasn't right. She knew that she should've stopped that threesome but she tried her best to pay attention to them both and thought she did a pretty damn good job. They haven't had a night like that together in a long while and she mentally made a note to not let it happen again.

She did however find it odd that she woke up in Stefan's bed when she swore she fell asleep with both brothers in her own bed. She didn't question him on it mainly because as soon as her eyes opened, his lips were on hers and she was carried into the shower, but now thinking about it, she wondered what went down while she was asleep.

Stefan glared over at his brother seeing him smirk and move a lock of hair behind Bonnie's ear gaining him a smile. His nostrils flared when he kissed her neck. Bonnie said his name warningly not liking how he was doing all of this in front of Stefan. Damon got the hint so he moved his hand to her back and started to draw shapes with his finger.

Stefan wanted to get up and leave, but knew that was Damon's intention so he stuck it out and was glad when Bonnie got a call and stood up to walk outside when she answered it.

As soon as she was out of view, Stefan sped over to Damon wrapping his arm around his neck, but was easily pushed off. He looked at his older brother questionably and Damon laughed some.

"Did I mention that a witch's blood is very powerful. Powerful enough to make me even more stronger than you so I suggest you not try that again."

"You may be stronger than me, Damon, but strength is the last thing I would be focusing on right now if I were you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her love. Bonnie loves me more than she does you." He knew that he shouldn't go there but he was too full of rage to care.

"Yeah, right."

"She does. She told me, she told me that she fell in love with me first, I got her heart quicker than you ever could. So I suggest you step up your game because I _will_ ask her to runaway and be with me and only me and I have no doubt that agreeing to go with me will be the easiest decision that she has ever made."

He saw his face soften so Stefan figured that he try to take him down again but Damon quickly snapped back to his usual self and pushed him back causing him to crash his back into the wall.

"Damon! What the hell?!"

Bonnie ran in moving to Stefan's side kneeling beside him. He watched as she asked his brother if he was okay and touch his face so carefully like he would break if she applied too much pressure.

"Oh, Stefan," he heard her whisper before she kissed his head helping him up.

He thought his brother was just trying to get on his bad side about who Bonnie loved more, but seeing this, Damon knew that he wasn't lying. She didn't even ask what happened so he knew that she was going to pin the blame all on him when in reality it was Stefan's fault. He started it, he made the first move and he was simply defending himself.

"Why'd you do that?" She looked up at him.

"Why don't you ask your little boyfriend." Damon said before speeding off.

Bonnie sighed and looked back at Stefan then widened her eyes realizing why he was in so much pain. She told him to grab onto something to steady himself before she pulled a piece of broken wood from the cabinet out of his back.

She hissed like she felt his pain then led him to the chair and went in the fridge grabbing him a blood bag. She watched him drink most of it before setting it aside bringing a smile to her face. Bonnie placed her hand on the side of his face and kissed him. He moved her on his lap and ran his hand along the length of her body as she rested her head on his shoulder and kissed the side of his neck.

"What's gotten into you two lately?"

Stefan let out a breath, "I'm sorry, Bonnie, I was just angry and I told him that you told me that you fell in love with me first."

"You didn't,"

"I know, I'm sorry. I never meant for it to come out, I was just-"

"What were you so angry about?"

He sighed not really wanting to talk about it. Bonnie sat up to look in his eyes and by the look on his face, she knew that he didn't want to discuss it, but she wanted to help.

"You can tell me."

"Last night, he bit you and it just bothered me a little."

"A little?" She smiled raising her eyebrows and he couldn't help but to smile some back. "It's fine, Stefan, it's just a little bite what's so wrong with-"

"It's not just a little bite, Bonnie. Him doing that is a way of declaring you as his mate, him biting you is not just for fun or because he wants to spice things up, it's personal, Bonnie."

"Oh."

"And with you being a witch, there's no telling what your blood can if it hasn't already do to him."

"I'm sorry, I– I didn't know."

"I don't mean to make you feel guilty about this, Bon, I just can't believe he didn't tell you."

"Maybe he did tell me…" Bonnie thought aloud. "Maybe he told me and I said no, but then he compelled me to agree."

Bonnie surprised herself as soon as those words escaped her lips. She couldn't believe that she accused him of manipulating her in such a way.

"No, witches can't be compelled." Stefan said not thinking twice about what she had accused his brother of.

Bonnie nodded still in a little shock with herself by her previous statement and kissed him once before getting off his lap. Stefan frowned but stood and trapped her in his arms before she made it out the kitchen. Bonnie smiles but rolls her eyes as he does so but can't help but to not feel annoyed when he confesses his love then kisses her lips before he lets her out his hold.

Bonnie blows a kiss at him then turns going upstairs into Damon's room glad that he was showering so maybe he didn't hear what she accused him of.

Damon stopped whistling when he eyes landed on his girlfriend. They stayed staring a little before Bonnie walks over to him and hugs him. Damon narrows his eyes at her but hugs her lightly back feeling that feeling that only Bonnie could make him feel. That light, loving feel.

"I need to talk to you both about something important. That is after I change my shirt because you're still wet." She added causing him to smile. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For blaming you about what happened downstairs. I didn't actually blame you, but I didn't see you as innocent either."

"I always find you very sexy when you apologize to me."

"Don't I know it."

Bonnie pulls away from the hug and stands on her toes to meet their lips. It was meant to be a simple kiss, but the way he held her causing the kiss to deepen and the air in the room grow hotter. Bonnie pulled away and smiled as he moved his head down kissing her again.

"Get dressed." She kissed him. "Meet me downstairs when you're done."

"Yes ma'am."

Bonnie smiled and kissed him again before turning to leave. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried so decided to do some mouthing exercise after changing her shirt before she went downstairs. She then doubled back to get Stefan and as she was looking down at the stairs, she bumped into Damon and screamed a little when they collided feeling herself fall back, but thanks to his vampire speed, Damon grabbed ahold to her.

"You okay?" Bonnie looked passed him to see Stefan with a worried look.

"I'm fine." She returned her attention back to Damon catching his smile then back to Stefan. "I was actually coming to get you, I need to talk to you both about something."

Stefan folded his arms under his chest brooding. He didn't like the tone of her voice and he knew that something was up. He stopped himself from thinking that she was breaking up with them or finally picking who she wanted to be with but those thoughts left as soon as they entered his mind because he knows that she would talk to them separately for such a serious manner and not together.

He decides to stop guessing the news that she's going to deliver and follow behind her into the living room sitting next to his brother facing forward looking into the eyes of his love.

"So when I got the phone call this morning, it was from Elena. She told me that the hybrid situation started back up again, Klaus is still in town but he ended up getting some chick pregnant, so that's the only thing on his mind."

"He what?"

"Yeah, I forget her name but she's a werewolf and the only thing that I could think of that made the slightest sense is that it happened as because the witches wanted it to. They brought them together for some reason while it was the New Moon because the moon in that phase, its energy promotes new beginnings on any level and this new beginning is a life. I don't know the reasoning behind it at all, but that's the best I got. Or maybe it occurred on the Waxing Gibbous which increases compatibility and, you know, when his sperm entered her, several were compatible with her egg and that's how it could've happened…"

Both brothers were hard as rocks listening to Bonnie talk that magic talk about sex of all things and it had them picturing dirty things.

Stefan turned his head to the side as she talked throwing out theory after theory staring at her lips that he wanted to badly kiss before moving to her chest when she moved herself back some on the couch to get more comfortable. He was so focused on Damon earlier and the whole biting situation, that he just noticed that she was in a V-neck. He licked his lips and stopped himself from growling.

Damon pictured his lips on her neck a she talked. They were just lounging on his bed in their underwear and as she kept talking he'd kiss her until he stumbled upon a place where it caused her to stop talking. As his eyes slithers down his body he imagines that those are the places that he's kissing her and so far he's below her navel. He licks his lips then shoots daggers at his brother as he interrupts but his somewhat glad that he did before he erupted in his pants.

"Wait, baby, so what does this all mean?" Stefan _had_ to say something before he pounced on her.

"It means that I have to do the spell again. Klaus isn't doing anything about it, so that only leaves me." Both brothers sighed but gave her their support. "And I need to do it as soon as possible while Klaus' mind is still jumbled and since I'm going to need my energy, I'll be sleeping _alone_ in my room until the spell is complete."

Their mouths involuntarily dropped. It was Stefan's night with her and he, much like his brother, he needed release but can't get that from her.

They watch her ass as she walks upstairs and once she's gone, Damon heads straight for the alcohol as Stefan sneaks upstairs. He knocks on her door twice before entering watching her slip on her sheer robe and walk over to the bed.

"So how do you feel about this whole spell?"

She shrugged. "I'm confident. I've been practicing and I know I can do it."

"Those are the words that I want to hear." He smiles and walks over to her laying beside her on the bed before moving to hover over her. "Y'know it's too bad that you're not sleeping with me tonight," he bends down and meets their lips in a rough kiss before he pulls away, "I was looking forward to fucking you."

She raised her eyebrow. "I thought we made love?"

"There's nothing wrong with fuckin and lovin all at the same time."

She smiles then bites down on her lip as he moves her hand down to cup him over his jeans and she's soon going to be in need of new underwear as he mimics her action and bites down on his lip. He slowly releases it and leans down meeting his lips to the side of her neck.

"Stefan" She hated that she moaned but she did.

"Just give me a little somethin, come on."

"Something like what?"

"Oh you, know," Damon says walking in, "a few moans, heavy breaths, whatever you got."

She pushed Stefan off although she really wanted him where he was then sat up. "Alright, fine. Just go to your rooms."

She locked eyes with Damon giving him a look and he nodded slightly before turning to leave. Once Stefan was in his room, Damon walked in and watched as she walked up to him placing her finger over his mouth before replacing her finger with her mouth. He held her close and moved his head to the side and once he felt her up some, she pulled away but kissed him again. Damon kissed her nose then walked out. Bonnie had to catch her breath but figured she'd use her breathless state for the little show she was about to put on.

-::-

Bonnie woke up from surprisingly a great sleep and started to think that she needed some time alone more often. Usually either Damon or Stefan would wake up around the time she does and kiss her before pulling her into the shower or having her get ready for whatever, but she found herself staying in bed for a while. Just thinking and texting watching VH1 music videos on TV and she loved it.

Don't get her wrong, she loved when she woke up wrapped in strong arms, but just having the bed to herself felt all too good to just get up right away.

Before the clock reached 12PM, she decided to get up so she could use majority of the day to train before getting back in her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie breathed out a smile as she sat across from her friends who she hasn't seen in close to a week. Since Klaus told her that they were meeting in too public of places and that he had eyes and ears everywhere, they decided to meet up in the Salvatore chamber back at the boardinghouse where no vampire or hybrid could get in without being invited in by herself since the brothers signed the house over to her. She made sure to set up the place a little then teleported her friends there just in case they were being watched or followed.

Caroline and Elena looked at her strangely seeing her so chipper and oddly so since today was the big day and they figured that she'd be anything but happy. Caroline voiced this thought and she told them that it was because she was rested and energized. They wanted to know what was different and she told them that it was all thanks to her plan of sleeping alone.

It was torture for the boys, they acted like animals every time she would step foot out of her room, but she never broke, not even once and she thought that this was not only a great opportunity of herself, but for them as well. She wants a relationship with the boys that doesn't include sex all the time and she hoped that with her denying them for all this time they would learn how to do other things with her, less mechanical things like watch movies or take her for a drive downtown or just simply talk. She was glad when they started to do just that and parts of her wanted to delay the spell for next week, but she knew that that would be pushing it.

It was a full moon out tonight which was the best time to perform a spell that needed this much power, but she was ready for it. The only thing that she truly feared was when the spell is said and done was that random dead hybrids would be scattered here and there causing fright to all. Sheriff Forbes, her deputies, and Stefan and Damon put those worries to rest saying that they'll dispose of them as fast as they could. If she had enough energy afterwards, she'd put a cloaking spell over them, but that was a big "if".

"I don't want to be a downer," Elena started, "but what if the spell is too much for you to handle?"

"Stefan talked me in to drinking some of his blood, so if I happen to die, I'll turn but I'm still not sure if I want to."

"Did you tell him that?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No. I mean more than likely I will but there's this part of me that screams for me to not do it."

"Whatever you decide," Caroline started, "we'll support you. I mean we wouldn't want to see you die, but if that's what you decide then we'll deal."

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe you won't need the help of Stefan's blood."

The girls nodded and Bonnie offered then a tight lipped smile. They talked for a little longer discussing the plan for tonight before Bonnie proofed them back home.

-::-

Damon would never admit this to anyone but he was scared. Nervous that she couldn't do this. He believes in her but there's this tiny part in him that wants to tell her to not do this. What if he loses her? What if she dies, he'll never find anyone like her again and he'd wind up like he was years ago stuck on Katherine but this time it would be Bonnie.

His thoughts transferred to his brother and knew, just knew that he'll have to deal with Ripper Stefan and that was something that he was not looking forward to fixing. If things went wrong tonight, they would have a long lasting effect.

He looked down at her and kissed her head as she was sleeping and held her close. He hated he fact that she used magic today even if it was just teleportation, he wanted her to save all the strength that she had. There's hundreds of hybrids in Mystic Falls and there's no telling if Klaus if making more as they sit here.

Damon pulled her in close and let out a breath before looking up when his brother walked in pressing his back against the wall.

"How's she doing?"

"Good. I told her to sleep since she's not only used magic but practiced the spell for about an hour so I thought she needed some rest."

Stefan nodded the pushed himself from the wall to walk up closer to his brother and love sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"I'm not sure how you're going to take this, Damon, but I figure I'd tell you."

"What?"

"I talked her into drinking some of my blood. Just in case everything goes south, we'll still have her… that is if she wants to turn."

"You don't think she will?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I mean she's a witch and even though she's with us, it's kind of in her instincts to hate vampires and I'm not sure if she'll want to be one. Although I love her with all I have, I'm not sure if I want her to turn. Vampirism is a curse, not a blessing."

Damon studied his brother in thought. By the look of his face he knew that if Bonnie chose to not turn, he may just kill himself with her and they die together like The Notebook and he wouldn't be able to handle that. He can't lose the love of his life and his brother all in the same day and he starts to wonder if he'd be beside his brother walking into the sunset with him.

He jumped a little feeling her stir in his arms and by the smile that was brought to his brother's face, he knows that she's awake.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Bonnie smiled over at her first love. "Hey."

Stefan smiled at her looking into her eyes stopping himself from touching and kissing her. Bonnie wiped her eyes sitting up and smiled at Damon before getting up telling them that she was going to get ready.

* * *

Bonnie took a deep breath watching the moon. It's close to reaching its apex and she felt like she was in a boxing match. She was nervous but ready all at the same time, she jumped around a little to loosen herself up and she had her friends in her corner to catch her if she falls.

Stefan and Damon were in town at the bar that many hybrids go to compelling the humans there to not be frightened of what's about to happen. They hoped that since the spell would be said when it's late in the night that most of the townsfolk would be in their houses in bed. A lot knew to not stay out late especially if they're not going to the club or out for a late dinner with a friend. They had the deputies in patrol cars waiting to pick up the people that fall—everything was in place.

"It's time." Bonnie turned to her friends.

They nodded and their hands started to shake feeling nervous for her but they wouldn't let it show. Elena texted Damon letting him know that she's starting.

Bonnie took a deep breath starting the spell, first whispering then as the words rolled off her tongue, she got louder until she was practically shouting.

* * *

Jeffery was talking up a girl that he met almost an hour ago. Usually he's not the relationship type, but this woman was everything he was looking for. Rockin body, beautiful smile, youthful face, lots experience not only in the bedroom but in life as well, she was the one. He was just about to ask to take her home when a sharp pain hit him. Melissa looked at him strangely asking if he was OK and he told her that he was fine when the pain faded, but then it hit him again and this time harder causing him to knock over. She called out for help and that's when Stefan rushed to her side and looked into her eyes telling her to go home.

There was a roar of pain coming from others and soon they started to dropping like flies that sprayed with Raid. The brothers grabbed as many as they could speeding them over to the ditch they digged tossing them in before going back for more.

Bonnie felt herself growing weak but she still had words to be said. Caroline looked over at Elena when they saw her start to sway and lose her balance. They silently agreed to hold her steady and that's when they noticed the blood that was running down her nostril.

"Bonnie, stop." Elena tried but she kept going.

"Bonnie, you don't have to do this, please stop." It was Caroline's turn but that failed too.

The spell only went on a minute later, and once she spoke the last word, Bonnie fell back only to be caught by her friends. They called out her name trying to get her to open her eyes but eventually decided to take her home to get her more comfortable.

-::-

They sat on either side of her watching her rest on the bed. Her heart was beating so they knew that she was still very much alive but equally drained. They wanted to touch her and hold her in their arms until she wakes, but neither thought that they had the right to claim her like that.

Her waking up, which they knew would be soon, was the last of their problems since they knew that they had to deal with Klaus. They may have managed to rid the dropped hybrids from around town but they were sure that hybrids were in his home and it would be expected that he make a visit. The spell wasn't powerful enough to kill him, but he was affected by it so once he returns to his full strength, he'd show.

-::-

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror checking out her attire. She was better and had been for a couple of days but asked the boys to give her some space during those days which is why she decided to stay at her place for a little.

They weren't happy about that at all and made it known, but she didn't change her mind. She needed rest and space and knew that she wouldn't get any of that over at their house in the woods.

Stefan had called the other day just to check in and asked her to go out on a date with him. She smiled and agreed only if they went the next day. She figured an extra day wouldn't hurt and she was right. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed that her eyes regained its original color, she was no longer pale, and her hair naturally shined.

The doorbell rung bringing a smile to her face and she quickly headed down the stairs to answer the door, keeping that smile as she opened it.

 **Thirty minutes earlier**

Stefan straightened out his shirt trying his hardest to not smile because he could finally see his girl in person. They've FaceTime'd throughout her days of isolation but after a few days he asked to see her and luckily she accepted.

Damon and himself had actually made a pact to not physically see her until she decides that she's ready but he just couldn't handle it and figured that he'd ask her out first before Damon did—which he knew he would've.

Once his attire was close to perfection, he sprayed her favorite cologne of his and headed downstairs.

"And where are you going?" Damon asked.

"I'm going to see Bonnie. See if she's doing alright."

Before Damon could object, he was already out the door and soon heard his motorcycle start up. Damon sat his drink down in thought then quickly decided to give Bonnie a visit too.

Stefan hops off his bike grabbing the rose that he stopped at the store for before walking up and ringing the doorbell. He smiled hearing the knob twist and his face dropped when he didn't see Bonnie but Damon.

"At first I thought that you beat me here, but now that I know that isn't the case, that means we have bad news."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie isn't here. She was expecting your visit, right, so she wouldn't just leave."

Stefan quickly pulled out his phone to call her and felt his anger surface when she didn't answer but Klaus.

"Stefan, I was wondering when you were going to call."

"Touch her you die." Hearing that, Damon decided to listen in.

"Easy with the threats, besides I'm the one who should be mad, this triangle that you're in destroyed my hybrids so I think it's only fair if I take Bonnie."

"Where is she?"

"She's alive and that's all that you need to know."

"Prove it. Let me talk to her."

Stefan waited knowing that Klaus was debating on his demand but let out a breath when her voice entered his ear.

"Stefan," her voice was tired.

"Baby, where-"

"I'm sorry, Stefan, I thought it was you, I should've checked, but I thought it was you."

"It's okay, baby, just tell me where you are."

"I- I don't know, it's dark, they knocked me out, I don't know where I am."

"We'll get you. Damon and I will get you, I promise. I love you."

"I-"

"Well that's enough chatter for today."

"What do you want Klaus? What's the point of all this?"

"Well thanks to Bonnie here, I no longer have my hybrids which means that I have to start from square one and I think it's only fair that the witch help me with that. Then who knows, maybe I'll let her go, maybe I'll kill her or… maybe I'll just keep her and have her join my team. She's a beautiful one isn't she?"

"If you but so much lay a finger-" Stefan was cut off from his threat when the call ended and growled in frustration.

Damon placed his hand on his brother's shoulder trying to calm him. He too was upset but in his eyes they were wasting time. They should use that energy to be finding Bonnie and not crying about it, and that's what he told his brother.

-::-

Bonnie for one was surprised on how she was being treated. She was kept in basically a suite with Renaissance decor. She felt like Queen Elizabeth wherever she was and she wasn't sure how she should feel about it. She heard Klaus telling Stefan that he may keep her here so maybe he was trying to get her to willingly stay instead of forcefully.

At first, she thought that she would be kept in that cold chamber-like place but now she realized that it was all for show. As soon as Klaus ended the call, he had her taken upstairs by a fellow witch to be changed and fed. She tried getting the witch—that she learned who's name is Ann—to tell her a way out, but she wouldn't budge.

Bonnie got up from her bed quietly peeking out the door not really sure if it was completely effective since vampires could hear the most smallest of sounds, but she didn't want to chance it. She walked down the halls making sure to stay in the shadows and checked behind her periodically trying to find a phone since her cell was being held by Klaus. Instead of a phone, she found something better; a door. The front door. Her way out.

Klaus didn't make anymore hybrids yet so she knew that no one would be walking around the property guarding it so it was her time to leave. Her only downfall was that he had no idea where she was but all of that didn't matter now, this would probably be her only shot. Looking back she saw no one there so she thought he make her move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He cursed in her head then turned to face Ann. "Why?"

"Klaus will have you killed."

"Please, if Klaus wanted me dead, I'd be dead already."

"True. But I still wouldn't do that, you'll be nothing but ultimately disappointed."

"What's so disappointing about my freedom from this place?"

When Ann said nothing further, Bonnie made her move and twisted the knob. She was expecting someone to be out there blocking her exit but there was no one. A smile came to her face and she bolted out the door, running as fast as her legs could push. She needed to make it to the woods so she could climb on a tree so she could see her way.

That plan unfortunately failed when she was pushed back by an invisible force and upon further expecting, noticed that the force was actually a barrier spell surrounding the house. She wasn't sure if Ann had just spelled it on to keep her out, but something tells her that it was always there. Klaus wouldn't have made it that easy to escape.

"Don't you get it," Ann said startling Bonnie some, "there's no way out, your boyfriends can't even save you. Not from this one. So don't waste your energy trying to escape."

And just like that, Ann was gone leaving Bonnie standing there alone.

* * *

 **A/N: How do you think Bonnie will escape this one?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie ran as fast as she could through the woods. She fell multiple times and tripped on branches, but she kept going. She was on her way to freedom, only if she knew exactly where she was so her plan was to run until she found signs of civilization or a town, but parts of her wondered if this was all a trick, if her escaping was just a way for Klaus to get a laugh in because she swears she's passed some of these trees before.

Stopping to catch her breath, Bonnie looked around wanting to scream out for help, but didn't want to give away where she was just in case they were looking for her. She listened closely and a smile was brought to her face when she heard water and made her way towards it.

Tears streamed down her face, her not really knowing the reason, as she walked over to the small stream cupping water in her hands before drinking. Her throat was very dry and the first gulp hurt going down, but she continued to drink and when she was done, splash some water on her face rubbing her eyes so she could see clearer.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Bonnie decided to stick to her original plan so she looked around for a tree that was climbable and made her way up it.

Hope was out of the picture when she saw nothing but endless amounts of trees and she was ready to break down until she spotted smoke coming from about two miles North. She had no idea who she was heading towards, but she prayed that it was someone who could help her out of this place or at least point her in the right direction.

 **Two days ago**

Stefan didn't want to let go of his hope, but as the weeks passed he started to wonder if they would ever find her.

They searched and walked on private properties, broke into homes, contacted witches only to be turned down since Klaus was involved. They swore that they would protect them from Klaus, but the witches weren't stupid enough to know that it wouldn't be possible since almost everyone works for Klaus.

Damon tried seducing them but his efforts failed since he's a vampire and vampires are most hated by witches. He was going to let his brother keep looking when inwardly he knew that since Klaus didn't want her to be found, she wouldn't be found. He probably had her someplace on the other side of the world for all they knew.

Damon watched his brother spiral day after day, and he figured that he should place a close eye on his brother before he does something that he will regret.

"Damon?"

"What?"

Stefan turned, "I didn't say anything."

"Damon,"

The elder Salvatore stood from his place on the couch looking around. Stefan eyes his brother wondering if he was going insane. He listened closely but couldn't hear a single voice.

"Damon, it's me."

He stopping his wondering eyes realizing that the voice was coming from in his head. "Bonnie?"

"Bonnie?" Stefan's eyes widened and walked over to his brother.

"Damon,"

He heard her break down in tears but and he wanted so badly to hold her on his arms. "Hey, you're alright, just tell me where you are."

"I don't know," she spoke through tears, "no one will tell me anything."

"Calm down, we'll get you, just look outside and tell me what you see."

Bonnie sniffed in and did as she was told, "Woods. I see nothing but the woods." She sniffed in again. "Damon,"

His heart broke hearing her cry and he could cry himself, but he needed to remain strong for her. "Shh, you're okay, we're going to get you."

Stefan looked at his brother hating that he couldn't hear what Bonnie was saying. He needed to hear her voice, he needed to know that she was okay. He repeatedly played their last conversation that they had over the phone over and over again in his head because her voice was the only thing that kept him going.

"Magic," Damon suddenly said, "I know you don't have a lot of experience, but-"

"I can't, Damon. Klaus had a witch drain most of my powers, I wasn't sure if this spell was going to work but it did and I'm already weak. I've been trying this for days, I'm not sure what's different but I can't hang on much longer."

"Alright, I'll let you go then, but just tell me, do you think you're in Mystic Falls?"

"I think so. Hayley, the wolf that Klaus got pregnant, is pretty stubborn so I don't think she would've been up for a-"

"Bonnie?" Damon waited but heard nothing, "Shit!"

"What, what happened? Is she okay?" Stefan quickly asked.

"She's fine, she says she's someplace with a lot of woods in Mystic Falls somewhere but that's all I got before she ran out of juice."

"What do you mean?"

"Klaus had some witch drain most of her magic, she could barely pull this one off."

Stefan sighed then as an idea popped in his head, he grabbed his jacket and left. Damon stood there confused but decided to let him handle whatever it was.

In about twenty minutes, Stefan was in Sheriff Forbes' office asking her to scan the town to find areas with a lot of woods and possibly some sign of architecture. He wasn't sure if Klaus had the house built or just so happened to find the house where it is, but whatever the case, he hoped that it would show up on the satellite.

-::-

Bonnie sat on her bed curled up and only moved when Klaus called her down for dinner. She wished that she was treated like a prisoner when they would just slide the food under the door because the last thing she wanted to do was make conversation with the people that trapped her here against her own will.

She opened the door and stopped her eye roll seeing him smirk. She moved her head away when his hand reaches to touch the side of her face.

Klaus smiled then his face changed as he pushed her against the wall with his hand around her neck. Bonnie tried to calm her breathing not wanting him to know that she was afraid of him when on the inside she was terrified of what he could do. Her eyes narrowed as his head moved closer to hers and she felt his hold loosen and those once narrowed eyes turned wide as he kissed her. His lips were soft reminding her of Stefan's and she's guesses that's why she kissed him back allowing her eyes to close.

"Klaus!"

Bonnie gasped pulling away now realizing what she was doing and quickly got out of his hold speeding down the stairs. Klaus let out a breath looking over at his baby mama rubbing her stomach. He didn't even know why she was so upset, he thought that he made it clear that they would never going to happen and starts regretting having her live under the same roof as him but then he remembered the baby and turned to go downstairs.

Bonnie felt weird under Hayley's stare but she tried not to act affected by it. Dinner was more quiet than usual but Klaus still tried to act like he was interested in her life but Bonnie tried to keep her answers to a minim not wanting to upset the pregnant lady.

After dinner, Bonnie made her way upstairs and was only in her room for about a minute when there was a knock on the door. She thought that it would be Klaus looking for a follow up, but instead Hayley walked in.

"You need to leave." She came right out and said.

"Excuse me?"

"Not the reaction I'd thought I get. I figured you be more happy."

"I mean I am, this just surprised me, that's all. I uh, how?"

"Tomorrow around noon, I'll go for a walk and have Ann lift the spell so I can wander more freely. When I see that everything's clear, I'll nod and that's when you make a run for it."

"Do you know how I get home? Is there some sort of path to take?"

"Running straight would be your best bet. We're still in Mystic Falls but at the far end of it. I'm sure you'll run into a street or something sooner or later."

Bonnie nodded. "Thank you, Hayley."

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for my family."

She nodded again and only sat back down when she walked out. She felt lighter, her whole being felt lighter and she just wanted to float around the room. Bonnie tried to tell Damon or Stefan about the plan and she's tried a few times, but in the end couldn't make the connection strong enough. Sighing, she decided to get some rest so she'll be energized for tomorrow.

-::-

Stefan walked through the doors after getting the information he hoped he needed about Bonnie's location.

"I think I know where she is."

Damon sat up hearing the words that he so desperately wanted to hear as so as she was gone. "Where?"

"Here's the map, I talked to Liz to see if she could use the satellite to look up some place surrounded by woods and this was our best bet. I say we head over there tomorrow."

"Why not now? We can just snatch her and leave."

"If we do that Damon, Klaus will get her again. We have to work out some sort of plan or deal to insure that this won't happen again."

"…Fine." Damon said out of frustration but he knew that his brother was right.

Stefan nodded once then headed upstairs. He hoped that tomorrow will work out well and just hoped that Klaus didn't want to swap Bonnie for himself but even if he did, he'd agree just so that the love of his life can be free.

* * *

Bonnie watched Hayley as she walked outside looking around to see if anymore was spying on her. She was a little scared that the plan would go wrong and if she did get caught trying to escape, she knew that Hayley would pretend that she didn't set everything up and she'd be alone probably back in the chamber downstairs.

She saw her nod and she doesn't know why she hesitated a little but she forced her legs to move. She didn't look back, and if she could go back in time she would've because if she did, she would've saw Stefan and Damon making their way up the pathway.

Stefan knocked and they waited a little before it opened.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"Straight to the point, I see."

"Where is she, Klaus?"

"Calm down, she's here. Upstairs. What can I do for you boys?"

"We're prepared to make some sort of deal. Something you want in trade for Bonnie and your word on not taking her again."

Klaus narrowed his eyes looking back and forth between the brothers and let them inside. He offered them something to drink but they both turned it down not wanting to mingle but to do business.

"How about-"

"Wait," Damon said cutting Klaus off, "we want to see her first before we discuss anything."

"Fair enough. Ann!" Klaus called and a woman descended down the stairs. "Go fetch Bonnie for me, tell her I have people that she would like to see." He kept his attention to the boys.

Ann nodded then did as she was told walking up to Bonnie's room knocking on the door and when she didn't get an answer, she opened the door and spotted that she wasn't there. Worried eyes searched the room and other rooms after that in the house but the witch was no where insight.

"Excuse me, Sir," Ann started, "we have a bit of a problem."

He turned to face her. "What type of problem?"

"Bonnie is… not here."

"What?" The three men said.

"She's not in her room or any other room in the house. She may have escaped."

"How could she have escaped when there's a barrier–wait, how did you two get in here?" He turned to face the Salvatores.

"We just walked in, why?"

Klaus closed his eyes letting out a breath through his nose and turned back to Ann. "Ann. Love. Why is the barrier spell broken?"

"Hayley told me that she wanted to go for a walk to visit her wolf family and I-"

"Didn't think." Klaus finished. "You didn't think."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that Bonnie even knew. She usually stays in the room all day."

"I hate to break this up," Damon started, "but there's a witch on the loose that we would very much love to see so how about whoever catches her first, keeps her. No questions asked, no trying to get her back. If you get her, we'll leave you and her alone, but if we find her, you'll leave her and us alone. Deal?"

"Fine. Deal."

Klaus was out the house in a flash and the brothers cursed before going after him. Klaus was a hybrid which meant his senses were heightened more and with the head start that he had, they feared that he would find her first.

*Somewhere in the woods

As the smell of smoke got closer, Bonnie started to walk slower trying to see if she could spot someone or something. She heard no one but as she kept walking, a camouflaged tent came to view. She looked back and when she returned her eyes forward, she gasped when there was a man standing in front of her. He had a smile on his face and Bonnie didn't know if it was a friendly one or a wicked one.

"You look so familiar." He said then circled her.

"I'm not sure if you know me," Bonnie said when their eyes locked again, "I've been pretty much isolated for a while now."

"So you're like that princess or whatever the one with the long hair? Did you escape the castle?"

"I guess you can say that. I'm just trying to find my way home."

He studied her a little longer then tilted his head to the side signaling her to follow. Bonnie hesitated a little but there was a chance that he knew the way out of here and she wasn't going to leave just yet.

"How about you get something to eat?"

Bonnie didn't say anything just sat down where he extended his hand and took the tin can in her hand that was filled with soup. She knew that she shouldn't eat and just turn it down, but it smelt too good and her stomach started to growl remembering that she skipped breakfast and lunch because she was too agitated to even think about food.

"I'm Lu by the way." He said as she started eating.

"Bonnie."

He nodded then took a seat beside her eating some soup of his own. Things were pretty much silent between them and Bonnie suddenly felt hopeful when he asked her the question that she wanted him to.

"So where is home, Bonnie? With eyes like yours I'd say someplace ancient like Egypt."

She chuckled. "I wish. I'm actually from Mystic Falls."

She saw his eyes light up, "Well lucky for you, that's where we are. Where at the farthest end of Mystic Falls though, but I can point you in the right direction."

"Thank you." He nodded. "Hey, I just have a question, why are you camped out here?"

As soon as she asked the question, her head started to spin and her vision became blurred and Lu's words faded in and out.

"Bonnie? Are you alright?" We're the last words she heard before she saw black.

* * *

Bonnie woke up she doesn't know how long after she passed out. Her eyes blinked and she tried to move but she was tied up in the back of some wooden wagon being pulled by a horse. Her eyes narrowed some more trying to see for it has gotten dark and when she noticed that Lu was the one riding, she grew confused.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Ah, my Rapunzel is up. You're stronger than I thought you were otherwise I would've gave you an extra dose."

"Dose of what? Where are you taking me?"

"Back to Klaus, silly." He ignored her first question. "I've always known when I've seen you, Bonnie, but I pretended to act a fool. I work for Klaus, he knew that by someway or how you would get out so I set up camp here and light my fire knowing that you'll follow some sign of civilization."

Bonnie tried not to beat herself up about her decision, she needed to focus on how to get out of the ties and just as she was going to attempt her magic, there was the sound of leaves being stepped on. Lu stopped to look around and Bonnie's eyes widened knowing that it was Klaus. She gasped when the noise got closer and before she knew it, a hand was over her mouth as she screamed being whisked away but soon the screaming subsided and she was soon breathing erratically as she saw Stefan.

"You're okay, I'm getting you out of here."

Damon soon joined his brother's side and their legs kept moving hearing Klaus yell in the distance.

Bonnie felt like crying and she's surprised that she held it all in until they reached home. She clung to Stefan as he held her closer to his body shushing her, running his hand down her hair. Damon knew that his brother was the better comforter so he let the two be but made plans to talk to her in the morning.

"Hey, I got you. I promise he will never touch you again, alright?"

Bonnie nodded and sniffed in. Stefan stood from the couch and carried her upstairs into his room and helped her change. He noticed the anger in her eyes as they laid down so he questioned her about it wanting her to get everything out.

"I hate myself, Stefan."

"Bonnie-"

"I'm so fucking weak, I can't do anything, I'm supposed to be strong, I know that I have it in me, but I'm just a punk."

"Babe-"

"He didn't do anything to me Stefan, nothing bad at least. He didn't abuse me or make me do anything horrible so why was I crying?" She wiped away her tears, "And here I go again, God, I'm so stupid." She sat up.

Stefan followed suit and moved his hand to her back but she pushed it away. He frowned.

"But he was." Stefan started. "Klaus was going to make you do horrible things and hurt you maybe not physically but mentally. He was going to and if anyone knows that, it's me and the thought of you going dark and killing scares you as it should. He may not have done anything right away, Bonnie, but he was. I'm just glad that we got you back before that all happened because I don't want to lose you.

"You are strong, Bonnie, you're very strong, you took out his hybrids by yourself with so little practice and if something demonstrates strength, it's that." He moved his hand back to her back again and was relieved when she didn't push his hand away this time. "Let me teach you. Next week, when we're all calm, we'll spend a full 24 hours together and we can practice magic and talk and just hang out. What d'you say?"

She looked back at him and nodded. "I'd love that."

He smiled and kissed her. "There's a place that I want to show you," he moved his hand to her face, "I've been wanting to show you for a while, but I think now's the perfect time."

She nodded then moved into his arms letting out a breath when his hold tightened. "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too. So, so damn much."

The next morning, Bonnie made her way to Damon's room as Stefan was showering and crawled into bed with him. He was still asleep or at least his eyes were still closed but as soon as she laid beside him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body.

"There's my girl."

She smiled and moved her hand to the side of his face and kissed him. He kissed her sweetly back and ran his hand up her back.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

"Better. Much better."

"That's good, I'm glad. I never want to lose you again. I was going insane, but I kept it all in so I could be strong for you."

"How go you do it, Damon? How do you remain so strong all the time?"

He thought then shrugged. "I guess it's a perk of being a vampire. That and also just believing that whatever you're going through, you'll get through it. It's kind of like being brave. It's a choice. You can't be brave if you never face your demons and you can't be strong if you don't push yourself."

Bonnie soaked in his words then nodded. He was right, just like Stefan had told her last night, she wiped out those hybrids and she knew that the only way she did that was because she believed and pushed herself. She knew that if she doubted her ability then there was a possibility that the spell could've been a fail.

She thanked Damon for his wise words to which he just smiled and kissed her before holding her even close telling her that he loves her and she tells him such back.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie hasn't been excited for something in a while, but today, Stefan was taking her out and she personally couldn't wait. Damon thought that it was only fair that he too get a full 24 hour day with her which will take place the next day.

For now, her mind was on Stefan as he drove her to the special place that he wanted to show her. Her eyes were facing the window then turned to the man behind the wheel—her first ever love.

Stefan was one of the greatest men that she knew, her father was at the top of that list even though he now wants nothing to do with her, when they did have a relationship, he was the prime example of how a gentleman should act. She remembers when she was a bit younger how he used to take her out on dates and she didn't know it at the time, but he was showing her how all men should act when they take her out; compliment her on her outfit, open doors, follow the "ladies first" rule. When she actually started dating and the guys that she went out with didn't do those things for her, she saw a red flag. Maybe it was because he was born in the older times, but Stefan was the perfect gentleman.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He said to her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You're beautiful."

He smiled then stopped the car before turning to her. "Come on, we're almost there."

"You mean we have to walk the rest of the way?"

He smiled. "Yes, lazy bones, let's go."

He kissed her quickly before getting out and walking over to her side of the car to open the door. She smiled at him getting out then kissed him before fitting her fingers in the space of his hand. For Stefan, that wasn't enough, he wanted her closer so he lifted her bridal style gaining a smile from her as she circled her arms around his neck. He stares right into her eyes as he walks and she stared right back into his caressing the side of his face.

She stayed looking in his eyes when he laid her down on the ground then rolled them so that his back was touching the land. She felt his arms securely wrap around her frame and she should've been questioning him on what he was doing, but she found herself not caring at all. She just stayed looking into those eyes.

"Repeat after me." Stefan says in a hushed tone.

Bonnie nodded once knowing that he was teaching her a spell then repeated the words that he had said and suddenly found themselves floating.

"Keep concentrating." He said.

Stefan watched as she nodded again but couldn't stop the smile that came on her face. He smiled up at her never wanting to see that fade. If there wasn't a possibility that he would distract her, he would've kissed her.

"Tell me what you see."

"Uh, a wheat field and a- a cabin. With a lake behind it."

He smiled. "That's where we'll be staying. I know it looks small, but it's great inside, I cleaned it up real nice and we'll have a good time."

Bonnie smiled down at him and kissed his lips. He then told her to concentrate on getting them down and after somewhat of a nice landing, they started walking again until they reached the wheat field.

"W'do you say, we play some hide-and-seek?" He whispered in her ear from behind.

Bonnie opened her eyes once she no longer heard his voice, "Okay."

Stefan stepped in front of her and ran his hands up her back leaning in to kiss her. "Count to three." He say between kisses.

It takes her a while to actually start the counting because all she wanted to focus on were his lips and the way his hands were touching her.

"One," Stefan pulled her body closer, "two," his hand moved in her hair deepening the kiss, "…three" his lips were off hers the second she ended the number and all she could think about was getting this game over with so she can have his lips again.

Bonnie stood quietly trying to listen out to see if she could hear Stefan but she ended up seeing some wheat move to her left so that's where she headed; running.

She suddenly felt like a lion hunting down its prey and a rush of adrenaline flowed through her causing her to run faster entering the field.

Stefan watched her from about a meter away. He tried to not call her this word, but she looked so sexy in his eyes as she runs with a mission in mind. He wants her in his arms but he moves further away from her when she starts to head his way.

Bonnie tiptoes knowing that probably he's watching her right now but was trying to make that difficult by moving in zig-zags and not making so much noise. Stefan smiles at her tactic backing away slowly before he stops and stands to his full height when he loses sight of her. He looks around and heard his name being called and as he turns, he spots Bonnie descending quickly from the sky and before he has time to process what's going on, he tackled onto the ground.

"I figured if you can use your powers, why can't I use mine."

Stefan smiled loving how she felt comfortable enough to use her powers which he wanted her to do all along. He sped them over to the cabin and lifted her in his arms and walked her through the threshold before setting her feet on the floor watching her look around.

He told her that it was nice inside, but Bonnie still was a little skeptical about it, but now she realized that her feelings were worthless because it was beautiful. It has a nice fireplace and great kitchen and living room area furnished with a couch and area rug with a hallway on the left assuming that the bedroom was down there. She probably was going crazy, but she could actually picture herself living here.

"What do you think?" Stefan broke her out of her thoughts.

"I absolutely love it."

He smiled then leaned down to kiss her telling her that he's going to go get their bag out of the car before kissing her again then disappearing.

Bonnie smiled letting out a small breath walking straight into the kitchen so she could look out the window at the lake. The sun shines on it seeing its reflection in the water and she wondered if any ducks would make an appearance. She smiled feeling Stefan's arms wrap around her and kiss her cheek.

"We can take a dip later if you want. I'm kind of hungry now."

She turned in his arms then searched his eyes. "Do you want to drink from me?"

"I don't know, Bonnie."

"I trust you, Stefan. And I want you to."

He smiled then leaned in to press his lips against hers. He went for her wrist afraid that he might take too much if he drank from her neck. As soon as her blood hit his tongue, he felt a jolt of energy and drinking from her, he got to really sense how strong she was and he noticed that she had a lot of power to her that he wanted to explore with her.

He pulled away then licked her wounds before to traced his gums with his tongue. Her taste was addictive but he controlled the ripper side of him because he could never picture hurting the one that he loves.

"Thank you."

Bonnie chuckles some then reaches for a napkin to wipe the blood of his lips so that she can kiss him. She asks him where the bedroom is and he lifts her legs around her waist carrying her there.

-::-

Bonnie can't say that she's all that surprised when they ended up not having sex but just staring. It started to become their thing as of late and she had no objections about it. She found his eyes mysterious on how much they change every time she looks into them. Right now they were deeply green—one of her favorites. Her hand was in his hair and a slight smile appeared on her face as he rubbed their noses together.

Stefan smiles looking at her tracing her face with his eyes before moving his hand to the side of her face moving his thumb back and forth along her cheek. He's so captivated by this being that he doesn't even know what to do with himself half of the time when he's with her that all he does is just stare. He's glad that she isn't opposed to his staring and that she stares right back at him.

"Damn, Bonnie." Stefan shakes his head.

She just smiled knowing what he's trying to stay. "Damn, Stefan." She says through her smile.

"Come here."

She scoots in closer to him resting her head on his chest as his hand tightens around her. He kisses her head and lets out a breath wanting to stay like this forever and he knows a part of her wants that too.

"When I first saw you," he started, "I was so nervous to walk up to you, I just knew you were out of my league and I was just going to walk away, but then I saw you looking at me and I just had to know you.

"When I first met your eyes, I knew they were ones that I wanted to look into for a long time. Your smile just made me smile, I don't know what it is, but every time you would, I just had to myself. When I first met your lips, I… I swear there was this- this spark that flowed through me and that's when I knew you were the one."

She smiles against his chest feeling her heart warm and closed her eyes at the feel of his hands running up her back. His gentle touch made her want to fall asleep, but she wanted to stay awake not wanting to miss a single thing.

An hour later, they found themselves in the lake after Stefan taught her a spell on how to heat it up a bit. She questioned him on how he knew all these spells and he tells her that he's always been close to witches. Granted, it's basically in witches blood to hate vampires, but he was different when his emotions were on. He strictly drank animal blood, his pure heart and honorable spirit, made the witches give him a little bit of a pass. That and his enchanting looks, but he didn't tell Bonnie that.

He's been with a few witches and learned a lot from them. They were all different in some way but the one thing that was the same was that they weren't looking for a relationship. Sex, yes, and though they did other things, and maybe hang out a few times, nothing ever turned serious. He was glad that things were different with Bonnie.

Bonnie swims over to him and wraps her arms around his neck feeling his on her waist. "How did you find this place?"

He kissed her once. "It was a while ago, actually. I've been a vampire for a few decades when I found it, but it looked more like an abandoned place. You're a photographer, it would've been the perfect thing to shoot." He thought aloud. "Anyway, I started working on it just to keep my mind off of things and when I was finished, I never really came back. I may have been a loner, but this place is a little too remote for just one person."

Bonnie chuckles then takes them underwater. Stefan is surprised by her move but kept his eyes open watching her swim to the bottom. He follows her and swims above her when she turns so that she's looking right up at him as he's looking down on her. A smile grows on both of their faces, and needing some more air, Bonnie swims up to the surface where Stefan teaches her a spell on how to breathe underwater which she says for the both of them and they go back under.

She feels like a mermaid being there with him and a few minutes after that she feels like she's in one of those old school romance movies as Stefan chases her through the wheat field.

She's all smiles and laughs frequently looking behind her to see Stefan with a slight smile on his face and she screams and laughs when the next second he's standing in front of her and she's in his arms.

Stefan smiles looking at her face full of joy and just couldn't stop himself from kissing her when she smiled back at him. He takes her hand and they walk back into the cabin so he can fix her dinner.

* * *

Bonnie watches him from the counter in the kitchen feeling like a lucky wife whose husband decided to cook for her. Her eyes traced his body as he moved around constantly and occasionally asked her to pass things to him which she did then went right back to her staring.

Whatever he was cooking smelt delicious, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him to see what was in the pan.

Stefan smiled walking up to her meeting her eyes before kissing her once. "Babe, can you set up the table for me?"

She nodded circling her arms around his neck. "Anything for you."

He smiled kissed her. "There's blankets and pillows in the closet in the room."

She narrowed her eyes. "What so we need those for?"

He took a breath the let it out, "Well one thing that I forgot to do was put a table in here so we're going to have to eat Indian style for tonight."

She smiled running her hand up his hair. "It's getting dark so I'll light some candles."

He nodded then kissed her before letting her out of his hold watching her hop off the counter and walk back to the room.

As she was setting up, he placed their grilled salmons on their plates along with a small salad and poured them each a glass of wine taking hers to the "table" first then his. Bonnie smiles as he sits beside her then kissed him.

"It looks and smells delicious." Bonnie complemented.

"I hope it tastes just as good."

She smiled and was a bit surprised when he started to feed her. He would steal kisses here and there doing nothing but bring a smile to her face.

Bonnie catches herself staring at his face with her head slightly tilted to the side letting out a small breath. Stefan was just about to feed her another slice but stopped when he looked in her eyes noticing her gaze. A quick smile appeared on his face then his hand moved to the side of her face.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

He kissed her once slowly and sweetly. "Tell me when. You didn't get to finish before he came in."

"I remember the day because it was unusual since it was raining, pouring actually in August and we had made plans that day to do whatever and I remember you knocking on the door, you had flowers in your hand and when I opened the door and saw them, my whole body warmed and melted all at the same time. I was ready to kiss you when thunder sounded and we looked at each other oddly then not even a second later it started raining. We were pretty bummed out, but you were already there so we just made due.

"I remember us just sitting on the couch talking for hours and hours without even realizing it and never had I, in my years of existing had ever done that before, not even with Caroline or Elena. I mean we could talk for a very long time but that's with breaks and stuff between but you and I just sat on opposite ends of the couch just talking. I opened up to you and told you things that I would usually keep locked in my brain. I don't even remember falling asleep but I woke up in your arms laying on your body with a plaid blanket covering us. You were still asleep and I just stare at you and I tell you. Right then and I immediately feel so light and that's when I knew it was real. That you were my… one." She whispered.

Stefan wasted no time in kissing her. Her back smoothly hit the sheets kissing her man back with all the passion she had stored up in her. So many questions and realizations were flowing through her mind as they kissed breaking away occasionally to remove clothing.

Stefan kept it slow kissing her that way as well unintentionally mimicking their first time together.

Bonnie pulls away for air and enjoy the feel of Stefan's lips on her cheek and neck. He asks her for permission and when she gave him it, Stefan sunk his fangs into her vein on her neck. Her legs tighten around his waist and he releases his fangs from her neck licking her wounds as she meets her release.

-::-

Stefan draws circles on her back with his four fingers as she rests her head on his chest.

"What if," Bonnie breaks the peaceful silence, "what if the witches wanted me pregnant and you were the father? What would you do?"

"I have no idea what I would do, but I would feel like the luckiest fucking man on the whole damn planet." Bonnie chuckled. "Oh, I would be so happy."

She smiled then sat up so she could look in his eyes. "Maybe one day?"

Stefan reached to touch the side of her face. "I don't think you fully understand how in love I am with you. I love you so much, and if I had it my way, I want every day to be like this; just me and you." He looked deeper in her gorgeous eyes. "Run away with me. Be with me, Bonnie, only me. I know somewhere deep down inside you wants to be with me too, so I'm asking you to stay with me."

Her eyes searched his and she unknowingly stopped breathing. Did she want to? A part of her, yes, but the thought of leaving Damon all alone just didn't sit well with her. She knew that she had to make a decision to either be with one of them or just be with none of them. She's not some little kid and she wanted to start living the rest of her life doing things and going places with her *love and not love*s. She needed to make a decision.

"Stefan, I love you so much but I need some time to think. I'm sorry if that upsets you-"

"No, it doesn't." He moved his other hand to the side of her face. "I came to you with this out of the blue, I understand."

"Thank you."

He nodded then kissed her. "I know you want to think but answer this if you can. Do I have a shot?"

The corner of her mouth curved and she nodded. "Yes."

He let out a breath then kissed her pulling her body in close. He rubbed her back as they pulled away and they both tried to get some sleep.

-::-

Bonnie whined as she felt his lips trail down her body. The only reason she was whining instead of moaning was because she knew that those kisses were "wake up" kisses.

"Baby,"

"No, no, no. I want another hour."

Stefan chuckled then moved up to her lips kissing her there. "But if I have another hour it means he will too and I don't want to be without you more than needed be."

She sighed then opened her eyes. "Fine."

They kissed again before Stefan pulled her up had together they cleaned. Bonnie smiled at how well they worked together to get everything done on time and shortly she was walking up the stairs to their house before Stefan pulled her in kissing her. She moaned when his hand traveled and squeezed before letting her go.

"I love you." He kissed the side of her neck.

"I love you too."

He met their lips again then opened the front door for her walking in behind her.

* * *

Damon allowed her two hours of extra rest before he was dragging her out the door. What he had planned for them was scheduled in the lateness of the day anyway so he didn't mind when she asked.

He looked over at her as she was looking out the window have the street lights shine on her face. He smiled then moved his hand to cover hers causing her to look over at him and smile herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Bonnie let out a small breath. "I don't know I'm just… ready."

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see."

Damon watched her with narrowed eyes, but let it go once they arrived. He sped over to Bonnie's side of the car opening it for her watching her eyes glow as she looked forward. Bonnie breathed out a smile then looked over at Damon placing a kiss to his lips.

"Man you know me so well."

He smiled. "Of course, you're my girl."

She smiled then kissed him again and took his hand and together they walked up to the boardwalk.

"Let me guess, you compelled everyone to leave this fantastic fair so we can have it all to ourselves?"

"Only for you, my love."

She smiled then headed straight for the Ferris wheel.

"Aren't we supposed to make this the last stop so I can kiss you at the end of it?"

"Come on, Damon, we're not the cliché type. We will kiss at the end of one of the fast and scary rides."

He chuckled then took her hand getting her situated first before he got on. The instructor made sure they were in well before walking back to start the ride. Bonnie smiled as they start to be carried away into the air and lets out a breath.

"How are you feeling?" He asked moving his hand to the side of her face.

"A lot better, honestly. I didn't tell Stefan this, but I was feeling a little depressed, but yesterday I felt good. Today I feel good. Things are looking up."

Though her words were positive for the most part, Damon still frowned. He didn't ever want her to feel depressed or sad for whatever the reason, he loves her and wants her to be happy. This twenty four hour day turned into something more than just to get some quality alone time with her. He wanted her well, he never wanted her to feel depressed again and he knows that he ultimately can't control how she feels every second of every day like he wants to so he'll make sure that while he's with her, all she would feel his happiness and joy.

"I love you so much. Come to me, please, Bonnie, come to me whenever you feel that way again. I want to be there. I want to help you."

She smiled. "I know but… I don't know, I didn't want to overreact or anything so I just kept it to myself."

"I love you but I hate that about you. You're like me, you keep things in that mainly should be released and I know that it's hypocritical of me to say, but you should stop."

She chuckled. "I'll try my hardest to not to. I can't help it though, I'm so used to being alone, I mean I have my family and friends, but still I feel… alone, I guess."

"Like maybe what's troubling you and bothering you has little value to anyone but yourself. What's got you breaking down is something so trivial to someone who isn't in your exact position."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How did you—"

"I told you. You're like me, we're alike when it comes to certain things."

"I know I said that I would wait until the fast and scary rides, but," Bonnie leaned in connecting their lips covering his hands with hers.

There was a shift in the air, he could feel it and she could too. A shift that suddenly made their world spin violently yet calmly but enough to make them sick. As they pulled away their stomachs turned and they looked deeply into each others eyes and suddenly the world stopped spinning and things that they hadn't realized before came to light.

-::-

Bonnie woke up in his arms and stretched as best she could before looking over at him. She was surprised that he was already awake but then again she had no idea what time it was.

After their Ferris wheel ride last night, they spent the majority of their time talking. They would enjoy a fast ride here and there but for the most part they were getting to know each other. Down to the bone they dug throwing out story after story then makeout then more stories until they had none left. It definitely wasn't the way that either of them pictured their night going but that didn't make it any less better.

"How long have you been up?"

"Oh," he says through a breath, "just about an hour. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us. You and me. Our future."

Suddenly she knew what was going to come out of his mouth next because S—

"Runaway with me."

"Damon,"

"Right now, we can go and never look back. Last night changed things between you and I, I know that you can feel it too, we didn't even have sex. I'm a horrible boyfriend, I know, but I'll get better. I promise I will because, Bonnie, you're my one. You're my only one, I have never felt so strongly about someone as I do you, so please. Runaway with me, be with me and only me."

Tears rushed to her eyes. She knew that he meant every word that he spoke and that's what terrified her.

This should've never happened, she should've told the boys 'no thanks' and kept it moving, but it's two years too late to ever go back because she's already in too deep. They all are in too deep.

"I… I can't. Stefan—"

"I know, it was selfish of me to ask. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Damon." She shifted so she could see him more clearer, "You don't know how much it means to me to be your one, it means everything, but I'm his one too. You're both are my ones, but the problem with this is you guys aren't one. You're two."

He let out a breath, "We should've never put you in this position. We were being selfish and only thought about ourselves."

"That may be true, but I partly want to thank you. If you weren't selfish I would've never experienced a quarter of the love and affection and attention that I have being where I am now. I would've never had you to push me and force me out of my shell. I'm stronger now and you're partly the reason because of it. Thank you for that, Damon. I don't know where or who I'll be if it wasn't for you."

They shared a kiss lingering their lips over and over before resting their heads together.

-::-

Damon held hand as they walked along the shore. He had bought her a floppy hat and light dress so she could enjoy their stroll comfortably and by the slight smile that was on her face made him think that he had done his job right.

He traded her hand for her waist wrapping his arm around her there pulling her side in closer to his. She smiled up at him and they shared a kiss before continuing their walk.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked after a while.

"I can eat."

"Good, because that's our table."

Bonnie looking in the direction he was pointing and spotted a tall, white gazebo and inside a table and nearby a waiter. She playfully frowned up at him causing him to laugh slightly. He kissed her and took her leading her up to it. She was told that she could anything that she felt like and trying to not be so difficult ordered a crispy chicken sandwich with a salad on the side. Damon told her that he'd pick off her plate and usually she'd protest but since she wasn't all that hungry, she'd allow it.

"You're the sweetest."

"Don't you tell anyone else that. I'm only sweet when I'm with you."

She chuckled and looked over surprised that her (or she should say their) food was ready. She looked at Damon impressed gaining a chuckle out of him and shortly they started enjoying their meal. Damon quickly decided to move his seat beside hers to not only eat off her plate better but so that he could look at her.

He would push the hair that the wind blew behind her ear so he never missed a single blink of her eyes. When she turned to him they would look into each other's eyes and feed off of each others love. He would caress the side of her face with his thumb and she would move her hands in his hair to kiss him. They would confess their love for each other repeatedly never getting tired of hearing or saying those three special words.

-::-

Bonnie squealed then laughed as the water sprinkled her face. She was holding on tight to Damon as he sped down the ocean. They probably went out further than they were supposed to, but rules are for chumps. At least that's Damon's motto.

He looked back at his love who had a wide smile on her face and he just shook his head and let out a small breath. She. Is. Beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful and he considered himself a lucky son of a bitch that she was with him because a girl as special as her deserved to be with someone better, but with that being said, he wouldn't let anyone else come close to her.

Bonnie squinted one eye looking sideways at him gaining a chuckle from him and shortly he roared the jet ski and took off again.

* * *

They sat on the hood for his car facing the sunset. Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder pulling the blanket that he wrapped around them a little closer.

"How did today go by so fast?"

"We were having fun."

She chuckled. "I had a great time with you, Damon. You always make the time run by like a second."

"That's my specialty."

She smiled. "Earlier. When you said that you were thinking about our future. What did you see?"

He lets out a breath. "Well. We had a cat," she chuckled, "his name is Fee and we lived in a large home with a huge kitchen that we never use," she laughed, "and a backyard with a pool."

"And where on Earth is this place?"

"That's easy, Los Angeles. It'll be great for you to start your career, that is if you would still want to work but if not, it's still a great place since it doesn't get as cold as it does down here in M.F."

"I love it."

He smiled. "I knew you would."

They share a kiss then turn their attention back up front watching the sun descend into the ocean.

-::-

He was pushing it. He only had an hour left but he didn't want to move from this spot. She felt so good wrapped in his arms staring up at the stars and he wished that they could stay like this all night.

"I found the Big Dipper."

"Liar."

She chuckled. "I did, it's right there," she pointed.

Damon knew that he should be looking up at the sky, but he found himself looking at her. His hand reached over to the side of her face making her look at him. Their eyes locked and Damon just shook his head before leaning in to kiss her. Bonnie moved her hand to the side of his face kissing him back. She doesn't know how they made it home on time, but they did.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long with this chapter, I'm working on another story and updating my others just slipped my mind but here we go... Let the showdown begin!**

* * *

Bonnie stared up at the ceiling lying in her bed. She barely slept last night because the past two days played over and over in her head. She realized that she felt happier when she had just one of them by her side instead of both. The difficult part was she wasn't sure who made her the happiest.

When she pictured her life with Stefan, she saw a family. They would adopt children and just care for them and watch them learn and grow and she'd be happy. They'd get married and live happily ever after. She can picture the life that she's truly ever wanted with him.

With Damon she saw adventure. Never a boring, long day because with him, time just rolled by. They would be free spirits and souls and travel wherever whenever and that was like a dream come true. When she got older (if she didn't turn), they'll retire in Rome where they'll die together in their vintage home.

She couldn't decide, but the one thing she knew was that she couldn't live this life anymore. It wasn't fair to any one of them and she knew that she had to make the decision. They both wanted her to runaway with them and she asked for time only to realize that the longer she waits, the harder it will be and that could persuade her to never choose.

Sucking in a breath, Bonnie got up from her bed and started a shower. She does some of her best thinking in the shower and an hour later, she stepped out refreshed and her mind was made up. She knew exactly who she was going to choose and this time she wouldn't let the brothers persuade her otherwise. It felt good, she felt good and instead of being depressed all day like she thought she was going to be, she was happy and headed downstairs.

"Good morning." Stefan smiled over at her.

She smiled back. "Good morning."

She walked up to him and kissed him sighing as they pulled away. He smiled then kissed her again asking if she was in the mood for pancakes which she was and he started making some for her. Bonnie hopped on the counter sitting beside him and before kissing his cheek.

"You're so happy," Stefan said smiling, "I love it."

"I am happy."

"Happy looks great on you."

She smiled as he turned to her pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away rubbing their noses together then reached over to flip the pancakes that were cooking.

"So I was thinking," he started turning towards her, "that—"

"There she is," Damon stated walking in, "my Bonnie."

She chuckled and smiled getting off the counter. Stefan turned his eyes back to the food stopping his growl as they kissed. Damon always ruined things and if it wasn't for him, he would have Bonnie all to himself. He turned after placing the pancakes on a plate and set it down in front of her. She thanked him and he smiled sitting beside her.

"So I was thinking that we all hang out today? For a little?"

The brothers looked at each other. "Uh… yeah, sure."

She nodded. "Good. I was thinking we go for a walk around the property. Like old times."

"Whatever you want." Damon answered this time.

They watched her eat in silence. There was something different about her and at first Stefan thought it was just her happiness but he's starting to think that it's something more. That it's something deeper.

Once she's done eating, they start on their walk. Bonnie stands between them holding their hands as they walk in silence. Damon looks over at his brother through the corner of his eye seeing that he's in his head. They're more than likely thinking the same thing; what the hell is going on? He looks down at Bonnie noticing the small smile on her face. She looked… stress free like she just got done from getting in a good workout feeling accomplished and refreshed. It somewhat frightened him thinking she was about to lead them to their deaths and they just didn't know it yet. He really felt like she was about to kill them both when she suddenly stopped. They looked at her through narrowed eyes.

Bonnie sighed then let go of their hands walking further leaving the boys behind. She folded her arms under her breasts staring ahead looking into the trees. "I've made up my mind."

The brothers exchange looks. "What?" They heard her loud and clear but had no idea what she meant about her mind being made up.

"Who I'll choose." She said understanding the meaning behind their question. "I made up my mind."

They stilled watching her turn to them with a smile. Looking between them both. They had no idea who's name she was going to say and they wondered why she dragged them all the way out here to tell them.

"When I was with you guys for the past two days, there was one thing in common. You both asked me to runaway with you." She started circling them. "I couldn't chose, I wanted to agree right away, but the other brother popped into my head and I saw the face of a broken Damon or a broken Stefan and that hurt. I love you both so seeing you like that hurt. Really bad." She stopped with her back faced where her front used to. "But after some thought, I've decided. I know who I want to be with."

They both swallowed hard. "Who might that be?" Stefan asked really not wanting to know.

She smiled and walked up to him placing her hand on the side of his face smiling some. Stefan thought that he was the one and smiled back feeling the weight being lifted off his shoulders until she turned her head to Damon and did the same. He narrowed his eyes and watched her sigh before looking back over at him. "Me. I choose me."

Before they could talk, she continued. "I love you both so much and because I love you, I'll stop being selfish and let you both go. This isn't fair to me or to you two and I can't live like this anymore. I see futures with the both of you, but I don't want to. I want to see a future with just one and that won't be possible if I stay with you two. So. Since I can't pick one over the other, I'm saying goodbye to both."

Just as she was about to recite a spell to have her poof out of there, Damon's voice ringed in her ears.

"We'll fight. We'll fight for your love, till death."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and removed her hand from Damon's face, "What? No. Stefan, tell him that you should respect my decision." She watched him struggle causing her to drop her hand from his face and back away. "You can't be serious."

"I can't think of a better way to die." Stefan told her. "That is if I die."

Bonnie shook her head stumbling upon words, "Na… n… no. No, I won't allow it."

"We love you, Bonnie. I can't picture my life with anyone else that isn't you, so if I can't have you at least I know that you're with someone who would love and protect you just as much as I can."

"No. No, I won't be able to-"

"You can support us with this or not. Something tells me that it would've came to this anyway."

"No! No, I won't allow it!" In that instant, she was gone.

-::-

She knew that she should be someplace less obvious but she figured that the boys would never look for her here because it is an obvious place. Just to be sure though, she placed a spell on her house to not allow either of them access so they couldn't get in if they wanted to or not.

She couldn't believe how things turned out. She honestly thought that they would understand, but they weren't even in the slightest understanding. She decided to leave them both because she didn't want any of them hurt, but them deciding to fight until the death just so that they could be with her was the least bit understanding.

Did they really love her that much that they'll kill their own flesh and blood just to have her? She would be flattered if she wasn't scared out of her mind.

She was given the option to support it or not meaning that the battle was going to go down either way. She tried to stop it, but they wouldn't take her 'no' for an answer and now she's not sure if they're battling it out now or not. Would she one day randomly bump into Stefan or Damon claiming that they killed their brother just for her? Would she run into his arms because deep down he was the one that she really wanted to be with in reality? She didn't know, but one thing she did know was that she was scared.

She jumped hearing the doorbell ring and stilled possibly trying to stop her heartbeat so that whoever wanted to get in wouldn't have a single clue that she was home. The sound of paper hitting the floor filled her ears and she got up peaking out her window to see a back walking out of her driveway.

Narrowing her eyes, Bonnie quietly made her way downstairs stopping at the last step to see a single envelope. She walked even quieter towards it carefully lifting it off the floor turning it to see her name in perfect script. She walked over to the couch after shutting the curtains and sat on the couch grabbing the letter opener from the silver platter that her dad had bought her on one of his many trips out of state. She pulled out a letter and read it slowly.

 _May 3rd. Nine P.M. The old cathedral._

She forcefully sucked in a breath having tears run down her face. They had planned it out and was giving her a choice. It was happening, it was real and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Her breaths were shortening and she doesn't remember a single thing but everything going black.

* * *

Stefan laid flatly on his back with his front facing the ceiling. His eyes were closed and his mind was empty. It had to be. By this time tomorrow he'd be battling his brother until the death so he could be with the woman of his dreams. He was incomplete without her, by her not being here now drove him insane and he'd rather die than be without her. It seemed pathetic in a way, but Bonnie is not like any other which is why he agreed to this whole thing the second his brother suggested it. If he was the one to die, he'd be more at peace knowing that his brother is caring and watching over her unlike anyone besides himself would.

Damon sat forward on his bed with his back pressed against the headboard. His mind was running wild. It had to be. In just four days, he would go against his brother like never before and possibly watch him die by his own doing. It's going to be rough living without him, they've been together for the longest of times. They would separate, but he would always check up on his little brother just to see if he's made it. The thought of losing him is terrifying but on the other hand he'll do it if it meant he could spend the rest of his days with Bonnie. Beautiful, precious, Bonnie. The girl that only comes by once in a decade and without her, he wouldn't be the changed man he is today.

 _Who would live_ , they thought.

 _Who would die_ , they thought.

… _Does it really have to come to this_? Yes, they knew.

-::-

Bonnie sighed as Caroline placed the cold pack on her forehead. It's been a few days since the fall and she doesn't know what she hit her head on but it hurt. She smiled as Elena offered her comfort by placing her hand on top of hers and smiled some.

"Thank you guys for taking care of me."

"Please, it's the least we could do. How are you feeling? Both head wise and the whole duel thing?"

"The duel thing is causing my head to hurt. I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do, I need to figure out a way to stop this, I never wanted this." As she winced in pain her friends frowned.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"I'll be fine, I was trying to see if I would heal on my own but I'll just do a spell before I hurt myself even more."

They all agreed that that was a good idea and felt a little less weight off their shoulders once the spell was done.

One problem solved, one more to go.

-::-

The brothers came together in a hug. They hated to admit out loud but they love each other and though they would have the pleasure to be with Bonnie, they still had to deal with the death of their brother. It was going to be hard, but they'd get through it.

After saying their goodbyes they headed to separate corners of the cathedral going into their room where they would prepare. Bonnie still hasn't shown her face so they decided to use this time to get warmed up and if in an hour she doesn't show, they'll start without her.

* * *

Bonnie ran into the old building relieved when she didn't catch the two in the middle of business. She wondered where they were then snapped her head to the left when she heard a noise and headed there. The breath that she let out was enough to gain his attention and he smiled walking over to her wrapping her in his arms.

"Please don't do this, please."

"It's the only way."

"No it's not, it's not, I promise you it's not. I don't want to lose you." She almost choked on her tears.

"Hey, listen to me," he grabbed her face in his hands, "I'll win this for you. I promise, I'll fight for you. As hard as I can, I'll fight."

"Please d—"

"I'll fight. I love you."

"No you don't, you don't love me. You wouldn't be doing this if you did."

"I love you. I love you so much and because I love you I'm doing this. We will be together, I promise you that, alright."

Her head was pounding so she just nodded making him let out a breath of relief and pull her into his arms. "I love you. I love you so much."

She sniffed in. "I love you too."

He kissed her head then her lips and shortly Bonnie made her way towards the other brother. She barely had strength but she pushed her legs and ran into his arms.

"I was hoping you show."

"I won't stay long, I won't be able to take it."

"I understand."

He ran his hand down her head then stilled before pulling back. "What happened?"

"I fell, but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I promise… Will you be fine?"

"I promise."

"I don't want this to happen. Please stop this, please."

"We're doing this for you,"

"No, you're doing this for yourselves. If it was for me, I wouldn't be in this position right now."

"I know it's hard to understand, but this is for you. We love you, you love us. We want to be with you, you want to be with one of us and that can't and won't happen unless we do this."

"Please,"

"Hey, listen to me," he grabbed her face in his hands, "we will be together. We will see each other again, I promise you. I'll fight for you, I'll fight as hard as I can, okay?" She nodded through her tears and snuggled against his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

He pulled away from the hug so he could kiss her before hugging her again.

Shortly Bonnie was walking out and stood in the middle of the main room waiting for the boys to make their exit. She breathed in a deep breath and looked between them.

"I'm begging you guys one last time, please. Please don't do this."

"We're sorry, Bonnie. We talked it over and this was the only way. Deep down you know it too."

She didn't have time to wonder if he was right or not because her mind was racing causing her head to pound. She started backing away as they faced each other and they asked her to count it down. She started crying again but struggled through her tears.

"Three… two… o-one."

Her eyes immediately shut not wanting to see the first punch and the others that followed. As her back hit the wall she decided to open her eyes crouching at the sight. It was difficult to tell who had the lead, they were moving so fast that she could barely see anything she only heard the noises of their pain and the sounds of their fists hitting flesh.

As one pinned the other to the ground and started ruthlessly hitting him over and over, Bonnie closed her eyes again covering her mouth with her hand to block out the sounds of her cries. She opened her eyes to see that the positions had been switched and that's when she really came to realize that this could be anyone's fight. They were both powerful and strong that she had no idea who would come knocking on her door when this is all over. Not wanting to see anymore, Bonnie made her exit.

* * *

Blood spattered after each pinch was thrown. The walls were almost covered in holes and they're both surprised that the place hasn't collapsed as they continued to throw each other against the wall.

They weren't tired, they were focused on how Bonnie basically confirmed that she wanted to be with him instead of his brother when she shook her head after he told her that they would be together. She wanted him to win, she wanted him to fight so he would, he'd fight long and hard until he has his brother down again and has enough time to plunge the stake into his heart.

It will haunt him in his dreams, but it was worth it.

He doesn't know how much longer they go until he has him pinned on the ground again slamming his fist in his face repeatedly. He could see the weakness in his eyes but he wasn't giving up as he tried to counter his punches and succeeded blacking them a few times but untimely, he knew that he was the winner. So when he look down at his brother's bloody face and broken nose much like his, he reached in his back pocket.

"I'm so sorry, brother," he said diving the stake straight through his heart.

It's been awhile since he's cried but he did watching the veins tattoo his brother's body and how his tanned skin turned green and his body grow weak.

He rolled on his back lying beside him crying harder and after a while he slowly up and left to get something to eat.

-::-

Bonnie blinked her eyes open hearing a beeping go off every second. She turned her head and tears instantly filled her eyes seeing one of the loves of her life.

He did it. He won and now he's here. Where is here exactly, she thought then noticed that she was in the hospital.

"I gave you some of my blood so you'll be okay."

"What happened?"

"You fell, hit your head causing your brain to bleed." He moved in closer placing his hand on her face, "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I know that this is partly my fault."

"Where is he?" She asked through tears.

"I buried him. I had to feed, but I went back and buried him."

"I'm so sorry," her tears started rushing faster down her face and he stood up wrapping her in his arms.

They clung to each other mourning their loss together. He kissed her head multiple times hugging her tighter letting her know that everything was going to be OK and he forced himself to believe that as well.

* * *

 **A/N: So I will continue with this story if you all leave a review telling me who you pictured winning. I left it open just in case you wanted to stop here and picture your desired brother winning the battle, but if you want to read on, again, leave me a review telling me who you pictured as the winner.**


	8. Part II , Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's the chapter you've been waiting for (sorry it took so long). For those of you who are deciding to read on or those who just want to know who "won" the battle just know that you're in for a surprise if you read this whole chapter. The "winner" wasn't my decision, it was yours, I went off by the reviews I got, so that it'll be what most of the readers wanted.**

* * *

Five Years Later

 _I'm so sorry, brother_

He snapped his eyes open sitting up some then relaxed letting out a breath as he leaned back down on his pillow. Bonnie was rested under his arm and he used her for comfort. It was the same dream over and over again and though Bonnie told him that if he wanted she could say a spell to have that horrible dream go away, but he turned her down. If dreaming was the only way that he could see his brother again, then he'd keep it. No matter how horrible of a dream it is, he needed something of his brother to hang on to.

Life has been difficult. Very difficult to say the least, but they've gotten through it. They used to always argue over the smallest of things needing to get their anger out. Once they moved passed the arguing, they would have sex sometimes countless amount of times a day just for a distraction or for some sort of comfort. Sometimes they did it because they wanted to remind one another that no matter what, they still love each other and they knew when it was those times because unlike the rest, they actually took their time and looked into each other's eyes. When they moved passed that, they were silent. Mourning in their own way and a few times she'd shed a few tears behind closed doors. When they moved passed that, they actually moved. Out of state to Los Angeles like he's always pictured them going.

Bonnie got a start on her photography career and while she was at work, he would drink and sober up by the time she came home. Once the drinking lessened on his part, their relationship started to mold back to the way it used to be. They would talk more and spend time together and even decided to adopt a cat to which they named Fee. He was obsessed with Bonnie and would follow her everywhere and she had no complaints about it. She loves the little guy with her whole heart and it almost made her want to have a child. She was close to telling him about it, but decided otherwise.

Bonnie stirred then blinked her eyes open looking up to the face of Damon. His blue eyes almost glowed in the dark of the room and she could tell that a lot was on his mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not tonight. You have a big day tomorrow, I don't want to keep you up."

She smiled slightly then kissed his chest before resting her head there closing her eyes.

* * *

A smile was slightly on his face as he watched her mumble to herself as she worked her way in the kitchen. She was finally going to present her personal photographs to a fashion company and he hoped that everything would go well. She's practiced what she was going to say hundreds of times that he feels like he could recite the whole thing in front of anyone at any given moment.

"You'll do great today, babe."

She stopped reciting then turned to him with a smile. "Thanks, D, I just can't help but to feel so nervous. What if they hate my stuff?"

"Then you'll say 'fuck you' and try again."

"Then I probably shouldn't say "fuck you" if I'm gonna try again then, should I?"

He rolled his eyes then reached out his arms, "Come here." She let out a breath walking over to him sitting on his lap. "They'll love it and if the hate it, it's only because they love it too much to tell you."

She smiled then kissed him before wrapping her arms around his neck meeting their foreheads. "You're my number one."

"I'm everything, now go get 'em, you don't want to be late."

She smiled then kissed him again grabbing her things before saying her goodbye.

Damon strapped Fee up in his leash ready to take him for a walk. He hated walking the cat simply because he felt ridiculous going so, but he also didn't feel like cleaning out the litter box, so this was his best bet.

He started to wonder how Bonnie was doing, if she's still nervous or is now more excited and hopeful. He wished that he could tag along and if they hated her photographs, he'd compel him to think otherwise, because he's seen them and though he doesn't know too much about photography or fashion, what she has looks really good and she deserved credit for them. She's stayed up hours upon end preparing herself for this day and sometimes it bothered him, but others it just made him love her even more because it shows her passion and persistence.

"Cute cat," a woman says bending to pet Fee.

"Thanks, my girlfriend forces me to walk him everyday."

She chuckles. "I walk my cat too, not every day, but,"

"Can you tell her that? I'll call her right now."

She laughed. "Something tells me that she wouldn't be so happy about that, so I'll pass. For your sake." She stands then extends her hand, "I'm Jennifer."

"Damon,"

"No way, my boyfriend has a brother named Damon,"

"What's his—"

"Anyway, I should get going. It was nice meeting you, Damon."

"You too."

He followed her with his eyes for a few then looked straight shaking his head. There was no way she was dating Stefan, it was impossible because he's dead. 'Damon' is an old name, although he's personally never met someone with his name before, that doesn't mean that someone with it doesn't exist.

Letting out a breath, Damon decided to head home. He's not sure if Fee took care of business or not, but he feels himself starting to go mad, so he figured that it's best if he head home.

-::-

Bonnie walked through the door with a smile on her face. After a successful meeting, she went out for drinks with a friend then decided to head home before it got too late.

"Damon?" She headed to the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator.

"Hey," he let out a breath stepping next to her.

"What's up with you?"

"I uh. I ran into a woman today,"

"Okay..."

"And she said something to me that I can't get out of my mind." He watched her eyes narrow as she closed the refrigerator.

"Which was what?"

"She said that- she said that I reminded her of Matt Damon."

She watched him for a few seconds then laughed a little. "You sounded so serious about it."

"It's a serious matter, Bon. Do I look like him cause if so, I could be the next big thing and you'll be dating an actor and get to walk the red carpets."

Her eyes widened. "Ooh, you need to start auditioning."

"Answer the question,"

"Uh, I don't know, I have to go look at a picture of him first," she went to fetch her laptop.

Damon sighed but he knew that he shouldn't tell her because he knows that Stefan was the one she wanted to win. She mourned too hard for his loss, cried too many times, and he knows that she dreams about him as well. She's happy with him, yes, but deep down he knows that she knows that deep down that she really wanted it to be Stefan.

"I wouldn't call you two doppelgängers, maybe cousins." She steps in front of him switching her view between him and the computer. "You should still try though."

He chuckled. "So, how was everything? Did they like it?"

She sat her laptop down on the counter. "They. Freaking. Loved it. I was so nervous, Damon, but as soon as I stepped in that room, it was like I switched into a completely different person and I freakish killed it! And they're even letting me—"

"Is there a possibility that Stefan could still be alive?" He interrupted her.

Her face went straight. "W-why do you say that?"

"I lied about the whole Matt Damon thing, she told me that a guy that she's dating has a brother with the same name as mine. Now I know that I'm not the only Damon alive, and I don't believe in coincidences."

She sighed then closed her eyes. "I—"

"How could you not tell me? You let me hate myself for years—"

"I didn't know that it would work!" She shouted sick of him interrupting her. "I did it before the…battle, when I went to see you both I said a spell over the both of you because I couldn't live with the thought of one of you dying because of me. I had no idea if it would work or not, I was so weak then so I didn't tell you. I had no faith in it either. I didn't know." She watched him for awhile. "And who knows, maybe she's not dating Stefan, maybe it is just a coincidence."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You would like that so you wouldn't have to deal with the both of us again. You're scared that if he's here that you would not want me anymore."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I? Tell me right now."

"I won't think that. I love you."

He stared into her eyes for awhile then let out a breath. "I'm sorry, I just. It's hard, you know?"

"Yeah. But if we're meant to find Stefan or vice versa then it'll happen. I think we should just go as we were until or if we run into each other."

"Then what happens then?"

"I don't know about you, but I would at least like to see how he's doing. He has a girlfriend, so he's moved on, so he's good. I would like to hug him, you know. Just once cause I miss him."

Damon nodded the let out a breath. "Well I guess we'll see what happens then."

Bonnie nods then after awhile gets started on their dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

She rested her head on his chest in thought. Stefan was alive—possibly alive, and she couldn't believe it. She knew that she told Damon that they should just let whatever happens happen, but right now she wanted to search for him. He couldn't be that far away since Damon ran into that woman around here so he had to be near.

"I'm gonna go for a run before work," she sat up whispering to Damon.

"Be safe,"

She smiled. "I will. And I expect breakfast when I get back."

He chuckled. "Fine."

She leaned down to kiss him before getting up to change into her jogging gear then was out the door. She did some stretches in front of her apartment building then started on her jog.

Her music was loud in her ears blocking her of all thoughts and her only focus was on her breathing.

-::-

Damon smiled over at her as she walked through the door calming her breathing. "How was it?"

"Tiring but good."

He chuckled then kissed her before she went back to the room to take a shower.

* * *

Jennifer smiled feeling his hand run up her back then soon his lips on top of her head. Waking up with him in bed with her was the best, his strong arms, broad chest, and pecs had her thanking her lucky stars each night.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," he pulled her up his body then kissed her.

She smiled then kissed him back before resting her head beside his. "I have to leave soon,"

"No, I don't want my baby gone." He pulled her in close causing her to laugh a little.

"It's my first day at the company, I have to make a good impression."

"You'll do great, babe, I know it."

She let out a breath. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again before Jennifer got up to take a shower.

-::-

Bonnie was in the middle of editing, when her new intern stepped in. She smiled then walked over to her greeting her with a smile. "You must be Jennifer,"

"I am. Thank you so much, Bonnie for giving me a chance. I know that I don't have much experience,"

"That's completely fine, I love to help striving photographers. This world can be so tricky, there's no telling when you'll land a job."

"I hear ya, I've done a couple gigs, but I really want to expand."

"Which is why I have you here." She smiled. "This is my studio. I recently got hired to shoot a cover for Seventeen Magazine,"

She gasped. "No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! And you'll be my right hand lady for it all."

"Wow, this is amazing, I- thank you so much, I won't let you down, I swear."

She smiled. "Let me give you a quick tour then we'll get started."

Jennifer nodded then followed after her boss.

* * *

After a long day of editing and a couple of photoshoots, Bonnie decided to take Jennifer out for a drink. They both had to drive home so it would only be one, or if they get serious enough, they'll call their boyfriends to drive them home.

"Today was everything that I hoped for, I know I keep saying this but, thank you."

"You're very welcome. You're a great person and I couldn't have hired anyone better to work with."

Jennifer smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but her cellphone went off. "Can I—"

"Yes, please."

"Hey, babe… Yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm out with my boss, Bonnie at the bar we always go to… Yes, Bonnie, why do you ask?… Hello?" She removed the phone from her ear to see if the called suddenly ended, but when she noticed that it wasn't, she put the phone back to her ear. "Hello?… Oh. Okay, bye."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Not to be noisy, but,"

"I don't know what just happened, it's like a switch got flipped after I told him where I was."

"Interesting."

"Maybe I should head home, you know?"

"Yeah, I hope things are okay."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded watching her leave, but she stayed back until she finished her drink.

She dug in her purse finding her keys when she felt a shift in the air. Someone was watching her. She had two options, ignore it, or face it and she thought that ignoring it was the wrong choice because she wouldn't know who to look out for. Taking a discreet breath, Bonnie looked up but saw no one there. Her eyes narrowed and she looked around a little before shaking her head a little.

"Bonnie,"

Her eyes softly shut and her keys hit the street hearing her name be spoken in a familiar voice. She turned taking a deep breath opening her eyes only to cry them out when they landed on Stefan.

He quickly held her as she was sinking and hugged her close to his chest.

"Stefan,"

He held her closer until her cries subsided then pulled away a little. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I wouldn't say that. I was surprised when I woke up after however long it was."

"I couldn't let you die for me."

"You thought I would lose?"

"No. No, that's not what I'm saying. I put the spell on both of you. I never wanted that battle to happen, ever. That's not how I wanted things to be."

He wiped the tears from her face. "I missed you. Everything about you, I miss so much."

"I missed you too."

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Are you still with my brother?"

"Yes. I'm kind of surprised by it because it wasn't easy. At all, there so were so many dark times, but I guess a part of it was that we short of owed it to you to stay together. What was the point of you dying if we broke up?"

He moved his hand down along her face. "I want to kiss you." He smiled when she did. "I should tell you though, I'm seeing someone. It wasn't intentional, I moved here for a fresh start because I didn't want to bother you guys and I met her. She's actually your intern."

"That makes so much sense now. I was wondering why her boyfriend was so interested in my name."

He chuckled. "I had to know if it was you,"

"And how did you?"

"Your breathing. It's different now since we're together, but it has a different sound that I can pick up."

"Really?" He nodded moving some hair behind her ear stepping closer. "I uh, did you want to see Damon?"

He shook his head, "Not tonight." He moved his eyes down to her lips. "Is it- is it okay if I—"

He held her close once their lips met. Kissing her made all the memories flow and he lifted her legs around his waist deepening the kiss. Bonnie raked her fingers through his hair then shortly felt herself being put in the back seat.

-::-

They kissed as their breathing was heavy but tried their best to stay connected. His hands were on her hips following the rocking of them and his mouth would explore her skin, licking, kissing, and biting certain parts of her that he missed. When her rocking turned to bouncing, he knew her release was near and shortly she came in a quiet scream as he moved her along his shaft a little longer filling her up with his seed.

She collapsed on his chest breathing deeply, but he moved her head over to meet their lips kissing her sweetly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Their lips met again a little rougher this time then she pulled away meeting their foreheads. She chuckled. "We're in _so_ much trouble."

He smiled then kissed her a few times. "I won't tell if you won't."

She smiled then bit down on her lip and he took that as a sign moving her to lay back.

* * *

A part of her feels guilty and the other part of her thought that it was only natural that their reunion go like that. Damon was asleep when she got home, so she quickly got in the shower scrubbing her whole body down trying to make Stefan's scent fade. Stepping in front of the mirror she turned her body making her head look back then shook her head noticing his teeth marks on he back of her waist. She smiled a little though and got changed in Damon's clothes, slowly slipping in bed beside him.

"Damon," she whispered. "D,"

"Hm?"

"Never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow," knowing that he was tired.

"No, I'm up."

"I met her. Stefan's girlfriend, I had no idea who she was at first, but she's now my intern."

"You met Jennifer?"

"You remembered her name?"

He chuckled. "Don't get jealous, babe, I'm just good with names. This explains why you smell a little like him."

"I do?"

"Yep. Just a little."

She smiled then moved to rest her head on his chest. "I'm so tired, good night, babe."

"Good night," he kissed her cheek then held her.

* * *

Bonnie smiled over at Jennifer as she walked in hanging her purse on one of the hooks. "So, how did everything with the boyfriend go last night?" It was weird to ask, but she knew that as a "friend", she should ask.

"Well when I got home he wasn't there, but he said that he just went for a walk and lost track of time. I asked him what was wrong, but he told me that it was nothing, so I guess I overreacted a little."

She nodded. "Well it's a new day, and a busy one so it should be a good distraction. First we need to brainstorm of where and when were going to so the cover shoot, so I need all the ideas that you have."

She nodded then took out a pad and pen ready to write everything down.

* * *

Damon weighed the idea of contacting her brother or not. He wanted to see him, but he didn't know that if he could face him. He killed him after all, and he knows that that's not something that he would take lightly if he were in Stefan's position. Just wanting to get it over with, Damon dialed his number assuming that he kept the same phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, brother."

"Damon,"

"Now before you get started, I guess I'm sorry for killing you, but it was for Bonnie."

"I'm over that."

"You are?"

"It's been years, brother, I don't like to hold grudges."

He narrowed his eyes but played along. "Anyway, I hear that you have a girl now."

"Bonnie told you that?"

"Well kind of, I ran into her one day and she told me that her boyfriend had a brother who's name matches mine so I put two and two together."

"So you knew about the spell?"

"No, I was just as clueless as you were, she only told me about it two days ago."

He chuckled. "Damn."

"Women." Pause. "So uh, what do you say we meet up for drinks or something?"

"Are you going to bring Bonnie?"

"I'd figure it just be us two for now."

"Alright. When?"

"Around eight. Bonnie usually stays late in the studio anyway which means that your girl will be with her too."

"Alright, sounds good."

Damon ended the call and let out a breath. He doesn't buy it. There's no way that Stefan is over it, no way in hell. The fact that he killed his own brother for a girl, a very special girl, couldn't be forgiven. He'll crack then crack some more until he sees the revenge in his eyes and that's when he'd start sleeping with one eye open.

Damon starts to wonder if this is all one big setup. Maybe he didn't just run into Jennifer that day, he doesn't believe in coincidences so maybe it wasn't one. What if Jennifer isn't really his girlfriend, but someone compelled to act like it, to set him up maybe make Bonnie jealous so that she cou— so that she could leave him for his brother. This is all a way to get Bonnie back, it's the ultimate revenge.

"Game on, brother."

* * *

Stefan stood by the door watching Damon for a few moments, then walked up to him placing his hands on his shoulders as he sat down.

"So it's true. You really are alive."

"You can touch me, but you'll have to buy me dinner first."

He chuckled. "So how have you been?"

"I've been adjusting. I had to turn things off for a little, but I'm fine now."

Damon nodded. "So how did you meet Jennifer?"

"It's a boring story, but I was working, actually, at the time, at this shop or whatever-"

"Wait, you got a job?"

"I was bored. Anyway, so she comes in with her friends and I could tell she was interested, you know that look girls give you, so I just went along with it, helped her pick out some bikinis and she came back the next day and we just started hanging out."

"How long ago was that?"

"A little more than a year."

He nodded. "I know that this might be weird, but I need a favor of you. When you see Bonnie for the first time, whenever that might be, can you not…act like you're interested."

"What?"

"I know that when she sees you, she'll be in a vulnerable place and just a hint of you acting interested would put us all in bad spots."

He stopped his laugh. "So you're saying that you're afraid that Bonnie would leave you for me?"

"No, I'm not saying that she'll leave me, but still. I just need this one favor."

He looked at his brother through narrowed eyes, but before he could speak, he hears her. Her voice instantly hits his ear and he turns and their eyes lock. She swallows and he offers her a smile which she gives him a little one back before turning her attention to Jennifer. They start to make their way over.

"Hey, Bon."

"Hey, Stef."

He hears her heart beating rapidly and ignores Jennifer when she asks how they know each other, but Damon explains it all while they just stare.

"Bonnie," Damon says a little loud snapping her out of the staring match.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you come sit over here with me."

"Oh, yeah, sure." She clears her throat a little then moves to the stool beside Damon and he acts like a barrier between the two.

She looks to her right out of the corner of her eyes and catches Stefan already looking at her. She smiles but then looks forward and orders a drink.

"How have you been, Bon, it's been awhile."

"I've been good. I have my own small company now so it's pretty exciting."

He smiles at her.

"Why don't we all move to a booth, so we can all hear?" Jennifer suggests then they get up moving to one of the empty ones.

Damon growls at how the two are sitting across from each other, but decides to kiss her to get her attention.

"You two are so cute. I had no idea, Bonnie, that you were dating my Stef's brother."

"Yeah, neither did I."

Her eyes then look over at Stefan feeling his foot run up her calf and she smiles but wipes it away. He holds in his chuckle but smiles when she kicks him playfully.

"... Oh yeah Bonnie and I figured out where we're going to be shooting the magazine cover shoot." Jennifer finished telling Damon.

"You didn't tell me you were shooting a cover."

"I tried to tell you, but then you wanted to discuss something else." She said referring to the whole Stefan thing.

"Sorry,"

"It's fine."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She only smiled at him not really wanting to kiss him in front of Stefan. "Did you guys eat yet?"

"No, we only got here a few minutes before you two showed up."

Bonnie nodded then called the waiter over to order a small meal for the table. They all started talking and catching up with one another until Jessica accidentally yawned and Stefan decided that it was time to take her home. Bonnie and Damon stayed out a little longer before they headed out themselves.

-::-

When Damon said that he would make it up to her, he definitely didn't hold back. For the weekend, he took her to Hawaii where they did everything that they wanted and Bonnie took pictures of everything that she could. She didn't want to go home, but she needed to get back to work and a part of her wished that she never started a career so that all her days could be like that perfect weekend in Hawaii.

That was the life that she truly pictured with Damon, them traveling all over the world, but things didn't turn out as planned. She needed a distraction from it all so she took up photography and fell in love with it and wanted to expand her passion for it. Damon was supportive, she wasn't sure if he even cared at the time, but he gave her the money to get things started and now she pays for things on her own. He still helps out whenever she lets him, but for the most part, she does it in her own.

"You're glowing,"

"Just a little sun kissed. Damon took me on a small vacation for the weekend."

"Oh how sweet. You two are a really great couple, I got a little jealous watching you two on our little double date."

"No, you and Stefan haven't been together that long, Damon and I have years of history."

Jennifer smiled. "So I was thinking that you and Damon come over our place for dinner. Stefan is an amazing cook, but I guess you already know that."

"Kind of, yeah. And I think we can make it, I just have to check with Damon first."

"How did you two meet?"

"Oh, I was a bartender, and he hit on me. It wasn't anything special." They chuckled. "What about you and Stefan?"

"Oh, he was working at a shop that I so happened to walk into with some friends and, you know, I flirted with him, made him help me pick out some bikinis and the next day, we start to hang out and the rest is history."

"Stefan had a job?"

"I know, he's freakin rich or whatever, when I first went to his place I bout had a heart attack. I asked him why he was working, but he said he was bored." She chuckled.

Bonnie shook her head. "We'll we should get started, the shoot is on Wednesday."

"Oh, I'm so excited!"

They shared a big smile then went over the plans.

-::-

Damon answered the phone as soon as he saw who was calling. "Hey, babe."

"Hey," she smiled. "Uh, Jen actually invited us over for dinner, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I kind of wanted it to just be me and you tonight,"

"I could ask if we could postpone?"

"Okay, I'll tell Stefan."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Bonnie looked up as Jennifer was walking through with their salads. "I'm sorry, Jen, we can't make it tonight, maybe tomorrow? Or better Wednesday so we can celebrate?"

"Yeah, Wednesday sounds great."

Bonnie frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really. I think. I think he's going to break up with me. He hasn't been the same, he's changed and I just feel like he doesn't love me anymore. I was hoping that with you guys around, he'll be more cheerful and and it could just be like the old times."

Bonnie sighed knowing that this was probably her fault. "I've known Stefan for awhile, so maybe I could tell you some things that can get him a little excited."

"Really?" She nodded. "Thank you, Bonnie." She hugged her close.

Bonnie smiled then hugged her back before pulling away to tell Jennifer some of her secrets.

-::-

Jennifer placed her keys on the counter slipping off her shoes before going to find Stefan. She called out his name a few times but found him taking a nap on their bed. She smiled then laid down beside him smiling even more when his arm wrapped around her and pulled her close into his chest.

"Baby,"

She looked up noticing that he was still asleep and her heart melted a little knowing that he was dreaming about her. Maybe she was overreacting, maybe there was nothing wrong and it was all in her head.

She moved up a little getting face to face with him, placing her hand in the side of his face before kissing him once pulling away slowly.

"Mm." He kept his eyes closed. "How was work?"

"Great, Bonnie let me go a little early."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. So I was thinking that we just have a chill day, you know, just hang out in bed and I'll cook dinner for you,"

"You'll cook for me, baby?"

She smiled. "Of course. Whatever you want." She ran her thumb across his cheek a few times.

He opened his eyes and stared into a pair of brown iris' surrounded by a perfect face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I've been acting a little…dickish and I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too, I forgive you."

He leaned in meeting their lips that first started off slowly then turned rougher their lips stayed connected. He moved on top of her and slide his hands up her blouse.

* * *

Jennifer smiled as he kissed her cheek moving his arms around her from behind as she was making dinner. "You're distracting me," she chuckled when he kissed her again.

"I saw some of your photos on the computer. You're really talented, babe."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

He kissed her sweetly. "I have a quick errand to run, but I'll be back."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

She looked into his eyes before kissing him once letting him go off.

Stefan walked two blocks down the street walking inside the cafe to meet Bonnie. She texted him asking to meet up and he took her up on that offer. He finds her seated at the furthest table so there he heads.

When are sees him, she stands and they meet in a hug before they sit across each other. "Hey,"

"Hey,"

"So uh, I think we should talk about what happened between us last week,"

"Yeah, we probably should."

" I miss you, Stefan and I don't regret anything, but it shouldn't happen again."

"I agree. We're both in relationships and we should focus on them and not so much each other. It's gonna be hard, but it's the right thing to do."

She nodded. "I'm not going to lie, it hurts a little seeing you two together, but I would rather that than you in a triangle with me and Damon."

"We were just reconnecting the best way that we knew how and since it feels like I'm back again, there's no need for the physical. I hope we can be friends, Bon. I love you and I want you in my life."

"I love you too. And I would love to be your friend."

He smiled then shortly they were heading their separate ways.

* * *

Bonnie walked through the door feeling a lot lighter and better. She thought that things wouldn't go by so smoothly, but she guesses that Stefan felt the guilt as well and wanted it to all go away just as much as she did. She didn't want to be that type of girl, so she had to choose and _she chose_ Damon.

She smiled walking over to him joining him on the couch then snuggled into him.

"Did you find your sunglasses?"

"Yep. Right on my desk where I thought they were."

He smiles then kisses the top of her head focusing back on the movie.

* * *

 **A/N: So this concludes Battle. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and all that jazz!**

 **Until next time!**

 **XO,**

 **Ashlyne**


End file.
